


Voler son coeur

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, police!au, thief!AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: -C’est un cambrioleur, dit-il tout à coup.Ce n’est pas son genre de donner des informations aussi facilement, mais l’alcool dans ses veines n’y est pas plus rien, au même titre que la confiance que lui inspire son voisin et l’engouement débordant qu’il a pour cette affaire. Il se penche sur la table, soudain passionné :-C’est probablement le meilleur cambrioleur de tout le pays. Il n’a volé que quelques objets jusqu’à présent, mais à chaque fois, ce sont des objets extrêmement précieux, dans des lieux extrêmement protégés. Et pourtant, il ne laisse aucune trace. Je n’ai jamais été confronté à un cas pareil… C’est un véritable virtuose.





	1. Des flics et des shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapleprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/gifts).



> Coucou tout le monde !  
> Me revoilà avec une petite fic qui est un peu spéciale! En effet, il s'agit d'un défi avec Maple Princess où nous avons décidé d'écrire chacune un AU à partir d'un même scénario que voici : Kageyama est un inspecteur à la recherche d'un cambrioleur extrêmement talentueux, mais ne se doute pas que ce voleur prodige est en réalité son voisin de palier quelque peu envahissant.  
> Voici donc le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas bien sûr à aller comparer avec la version de Maple !  
> Enjoy~

  


Hinata Shouyou est en train de suer à grosses gouttes en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son coéquipier. En uniforme réglementaire, une liasse de papiers à la main, il traverse l’agence Karasuno sans entendre les saluts enthousiastes qu’il reçoit de ses collègues, concentré à chercher la meilleure façon d’annoncer une nouvelle qui mettra sans nul doute son coéquipier, déjà de nature agressive, encore plus en colère.

Il frappe timidement à la porte du bureau où, en lettres noires et fraîches, sont inscrit les noms et fonctions de l’inspecteur Kageyama Tobio.

Karasuno est une agence indépendante, spécialisée dans la recherche de criminels, et essentiellement composée d’inspecteurs aux méthodes bien différentes ; mais de tous, on estime Tobio comme le meilleur d’entre eux, comme un jeune prodige capable de résoudre même les cas les plus complexes. Etait-ce du talent, était-ce de l’instinct, toujours était-il qu’aucune enquête ne lui résistait.

Enfin, jusqu’à ces dernières semaines.

Hinata entre dans la pièce pour le voir plongé dans une montagne de papiers, documents et photos, l’air concentré, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude, une moue sur les lèvres. Il ne lève pas les yeux, absorbé dans ses recherches ; lorsqu’enfin, claquant les mains sur la table et se redressant du même coup :

-Ça ne mène à rien !

Il soupire profondément, frustré, et se laisse retomber contre le dossier du siège, daignant enfin accorder son attention à son coéquipier.

-J’ai du nouveau, annonce gravement Hinata, sans flancher sous le regard bleu perçant de son coéquipier. Il… Il a encore frappé.

-Quoi !?

Les yeux de Tobio s’écarquillent.

-Cette nuit, précise Hinata. Un diamant gros comme un œuf, dans le musée le plus sécurisé de la capitale.

Il s’avance, pose les papiers sur le bureau déjà surchargé de Kageyama. L’inspecteur s’empare aussitôt des photos posées sur le dessus ; la première montre le diamant tel qu’il était avant d’être volé, protégé par une vitre et un écrin, au centre d’une pièce munie de détecteurs en tout genres, depuis les caméras jusqu’aux lasers.

-C’est impossible, marmonne Tobio en feuilletant les suivantes.

Les autres photos montrent cette même salle, où la vitre est à présent percée d’un trou net aux bords réguliers, assez large pour laisser passer une main. Et dans l’écrin, il n’y a plus rien ; le diamant a disparu. Kageyama secoue la tête, et lance un regard aux rapports qui l’attendent.

-Il a encore interrompu tous les systèmes de surveillance ? Comment étaient les caméras ?

Un sourire vient enfin jouer sur les lèvres de Hinata :

-Il y a peut-être enfin une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça. Il en a oublié une –pas la plus importante, je le concède, mais…

Kageyama bondit de son siège, et Hinata sort de sa poche une dernière photo ; l’inspecteur s’en empare aussitôt, avide, et la porte sous ses yeux. La qualité est mauvaise ; mais on distingue clairement une silhouette, vêtue de noir, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule de la même couleur, en train de se glisser vers la salle où se trouve le diamant.

Tobio demeure un long moment les yeux rivés sur cette photo, comme si plus rien n’existait autour de lui. Hinata s’esquive, préférant le laisser seul ; il sait à quel point son partenaire prend cette affaire à cœur et de manière personnelle. Rester si longtemps sans parvenir à trouver une faille, sans parvenir à résoudre l’affaire, c’est neuf pour lui ; et Shouyou est sûr qu’il est aussi frustré d’échouer que stimulé d’avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Les yeux vifs de l’inspecteur détaillent tout dans cette silhouette floue ; les mains gantées, le visage dissimulé, les bottes, la tenue noire ; la ceinture où se trouvent divers instruments pour mener à bien son cambriolage, dont plusieurs armes. Il lui semble que c’est la silhouette d’un homme mince et athlétique, probablement assez grand ; et cette première image de celui qu’il considère comme son Némésis le remplit d’une joie étrange, presque vengeresse ; il ressent déjà comme un aboutissement ce qui n’est que le premier pas vers sa victoire.

Il passe le reste de sa journée dans les rapports, comme prévu, même s’il ne peut s’empêcher de regarder régulièrement la photo. Tobio essaie de comparer l’image aux potentiels suspects qu’il a déjà listés, mais la piste est trop faible. Il est déjà tard quand Hinata vient le retrouver :

-L’agence ferme, Kageyama. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de zèle, il faut que tu rentres, maintenant.

Tobio laisse ses papiers à contrecœur, quoiqu’encore légèrement euphorique de sa journée ; Hinata remarque la manière dont ses yeux brillent, et se dit qu’au fond, les choses ne pourront que mal se terminer. Ou bien Tobio attrapera le cambrioleur, et retombera alors dans l’ennui, et le regret d’avoir achevé une enquête qui le gardait à bout de souffle ; ou bien ils ne découvriront rien de plus, et Kageyama, à coup sûr, le vivrait très mal.

Ils marchent ensemble un moment, frissonnant légèrement dans cette soirée glaciale de mi-décembre, et se séparent dans une petite rue, chacun rentrant chez soi. Tobio habite un petit appartement, au deuxième étage d’un immeuble, peu soucieux du luxe puisqu’il vit seul. Il rentre, accroche son manteau et ouvre le frigo, se rendant compte tout à coup qu’il est affamé. C’est précisément à ce moment qu’on frappe à la porte, et il grince des dents.

-Ya-hoo ! Tu es encore rentré super tard, Tobio-chan !

 Il relève la tête de son frigo pour voir entrer chez lui son voisin de palier, un individu nommé Oikawa Tooru, et que Tobio estime comme un ahuri superficiel, qui ne loupe jamais une occasion de venir squatter chez lui. Il passe quasiment tous les jours, soit pour venir lui emprunter quelque chose, soit pour le plaisir de s’affaler dans le canapé et profiter de la télé. Ce soir-là, il semble décidé à faire le parasite jusqu’au bout et à rester manger.

Kageyama, du reste, ne fait pas non plus les efforts nécessaires pour le mettre à la porte. Si Oikawa se permet de taper dans ses provisions et d’envahir son espace vital, il est tout de même assez distrayant pour que Tobio ne le précipite pas par la fenêtre. Plutôt beau garçon, avec de grands yeux chocolat quelque peu indolents et un sourire charmant, il peut animer la conversation tout seul, bien qu’elle comporte en conséquence une quantité prodigieuse de futilités. Et si, pour tout avouer, Tobio ne l’écoute souvent qu’à moitié, il est assez satisfait d’avoir une présence quotidienne ; sans quoi il aurait probablement passé toutes ses soirées dans les documents de l’enquête.

Il évite donc de trop parler de son travail, puisque d’une part il a le nez dedans à longueur de journée, et d’autre part c’est confidentiel. Oikawa n’en parle pas non plus, et Kageyama suppose qu’il passe aimablement ses journées à glander en attendant de le voir rentrer. Son voisin, en conséquence, se contente de remarquer s’il est plutôt déprimé ou joyeux, selon les jours.

-Ça fait trois semaines que je te vois déprimé, Tobio-chan, dit-il. Aujourd’hui, tu as plutôt l’air plutôt heureux, non ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe, tu as eu un rendez-vous avec ta collègue de travail ?

-Non, grogne Tobio, puis, avec un léger sourire : mais j’espère avoir un face à face très prochainement, avec quelqu’un que je trace depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Oh, je suis jaloux ! s’exclame Oikawa en s’enfonçant dans le canapé. N’oublie pas de lui offrir un verre.

Je lui offrirai plutôt les fers, songe Tobio. Il visualise à nouveau la silhouette, à peine une ombre dans la nuit, et à peine de quoi relancer l’enquête ; mais rien que poser les contours d’un corps sur ce voleur est un progrès conséquent dans l’esprit de Tobio.

 Oikawa soupire à côté de lui et joue avec ses doigts, visiblement ennuyé. Ils ont posé leurs assiettes plus loin, sur la table, et regardent la télé sans trop d’intérêt.

-Tobio-chan, tu veux sortir ?

Kageyama est un instant pris au dépourvu. Il ne sort quasiment jamais, sauf parfois avec ses collègues pour aller manger dehors, étant un petit groupe d’une quinzaine de personnes assez soudé. Sinon, ils ont tous une femme, et même des enfants ; ils ne sortent plus, pressés de rentrer au foyer sitôt le travail terminé. Et comme Tobio a toujours été solitaire, privilégiant les enquêtes à ses relations sociales, il est extrêmement rare qu’il passe une soirée dehors pour se détendre et non pour le travail.

C’est peut-être l’euphorie qui persiste qui le fait accepter la proposition d’Oikawa. Tobio se demande un instant s’il s’agit d’une sortie entre voisins… Entre amis, peut-être ? Car il faut bien dire que hors du travail et de la famille, Oikawa est le seul être humain à avoir des contacts avec lui. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu’il est là, et même s’il peut se montrer extrêmement agaçant à débarquer sans raisons, Tobio lui est quelque peu reconnaissant de continuer à venir. Sans doute, songe-t-il parfois, si Oikawa s’en allait, il se sentirait bien seul.

Le doute l’effleure un instant que ce n’est peut-être pas une sortie innocente, qu’Oikawa est peut-être intéressé par lui dans un autre sens. Mais cette idée lui paraît tout à fait absurde, à lui qui n’a jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse, assez peu habitué par ailleurs à recevoir des avances, décourageant les potentiels prétendants par son expression peu avenante. Peut-être Oikawa s’est-il suffisamment habitué à celle-ci pour comprendre que sa personnalité ne s’y résume pas.

Tobio secoue légèrement la tête alors qu’ils traversent une rue pour rejoindre le centre-ville. Il n’a jamais laissé de place aux affaires de cœur, préférant se jeter corps et âme dans ses enquêtes. Et par ailleurs, Oikawa lui semble quelqu’un d’un peu stupide, certes, mais non moins beau, et qui pourrait sûrement trouver beaucoup mieux ailleurs.

Il le suit de près, incertain quant à là où ils se rendent ; il peut à son aise contempler le dos d’Oikawa, son manteau dont les pans claquent légèrement sous la brise hivernale, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés ; et quand Oikawa se retourne pour lui parler, il voit ses joues et son nez rosis par le froid, et ses yeux, un peu humides, qui brillent d’autant plus sous les éclairages de la ville. Quelques flocons commencent à tomber, et Tobio pourrait bientôt se croire dans un film de Noël.

Ils atterrissent dans un bar quelconque, et s’assoient l’un en face de l’autre à la table de deux qu’un serveur leur a désignée. Oikawa fait glisser la carte vers Tobio avec un sourire :

-Choisis ce que tu veux, je te l’offre.

L’âme d’inspecteur de Tobio est tout de suite ravivée, trouvant dans cette phrase un indice supplémentaire que cette sortie ressemble davantage à un rendez-vous qu’à une soirée entre mecs. Il plisse légèrement les yeux, puis les baisse sur la liste des boissons, et il se résout à ne pas prendre quelque chose de trop cher, déduisant qu’Oikawa ne doit pas rouler sur l’or.

-Eh, tu as vu, il y a un plateau de douze shots de couleurs différentes, là, commente Oikawa lorsque la carte lui revient. On prend ça ?

Tobio cligne des yeux. D’une part, c’est cher, et il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Oikawa paraisse aussi déraisonnable, et d’autre part –douze ? Ce qui signifiait six chacun ? Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de boire autant ; après tout, en tant qu’inspecteur, il a l’habitude de toujours rester sur ses gardes, et de prendre soin d’être en possession de toutes ses capacités au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

Mais il est là, sorti pour passer une bonne soirée avec son voisin de palier. Il considère un instant Oikawa, l’air ravi devant la carte ; ce n’est pas que Tobio le traite avec condescendance, simplement qu’il le juge oisif et un brin candide, peut-être. En somme, pas la personne la plus menaçante pour lui si jamais il s’autorisait à abaisser quelque peu ses aptitudes intellectuelles. Il accepte donc les shots.

Oikawa parle pendant qu’ils attendent la commande, de choses et d’autres, et Tobio se perd dans ses pensées, qui le ramènent sans cesse à l’enquête. Parfois, il laisse ses yeux traîner sur Oikawa, qui continue son bavardage tout en étant sur son téléphone. En général, Kageyama le considère à peine, habitué à le voir dès qu’il ouvre la porte, lorsque ça a sonné ; habitué à voir son sourire un peu penaud lorsqu’il demande si c’est possible d’emprunter une éponge, du lait ou même une fois des chaussettes, à entendre sa voix geignarde quand il refuse, qui se fait ensuite enjouée puisqu’il finit toujours par obtenir gain de cause.

Oui, songe Tobio. Il a beau feindre l’agacement chaque fois qu’on frappe à sa porte, il s’est attaché à Oikawa, à ses visites à l’improviste, à ses commentaires inutiles et interminables, à sa futilité naïve ; et en le trouvant ainsi dans un cadre autre que celui de son canapé, libre de le voir sous un angle différent, il s’étonne presque de remarquer la finesse de ses traits, l’éclat mutin dans ses yeux, et tant d’autres détails qui lui avaient échappés.

Ils sont servis, et trinquent à chaque verre. Plus il boit, plus les réflexions de ce genre prennent de place dans l’esprit de Kageyama, et il finit par ne pas regretter d’être sorti ce soir-là. L’alcool aidant, il se sent vite plus à l’aise, plus enclin aux confidences.

-Tu es policier, non ? C’est ça ? demande tout à coup Oikawa, qui est à moitié avachi sur la table, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

-A peu près, répond Kageyama. Je participe à quelques enquêtes, quand la police a besoin de mon aide.

-Oh, comme Sherlock Holmes ! s’enthousiasme Oikawa. J’ai vu la série ! Mais tu as l’air un peu fatigué, depuis quelques semaines, Tobio-chan. Tu n’arrives pas à attraper un tueur en série ?

-Ce n’est pas un tueur en série, s’agace Kageyama.

Il revoit les photos du matin, le diamant volé, la silhouette dans le noir, et tous les documents qu’il a reçu, lus, relus, analysés pendant les dernières semaines.

-C’est un cambrioleur, dit-il tout à coup.

Ce n’est pas son genre de donner des informations aussi facilement, mais l’alcool dans ses veines n’y est pas plus rien, au même titre que la confiance que lui inspire son voisin et l’engouement débordant qu’il a pour cette affaire. Il se penche sur la table, soudain passionné :

-C’est probablement le meilleur cambrioleur de tout le pays. Il n’a volé que quelques objets jusqu’à présent, mais à chaque fois, ce sont des objets extrêmement précieux, dans des lieux extrêmement protégés. Et pourtant, il ne laisse aucune trace. Je n’ai jamais été confronté à un cas pareil… C’est un véritable virtuose.

Oikawa l’écoute avec intérêt.

\- Ça doit aussi être un crack en informatique, il dérègle tous les systèmes de sécurité des musées ou des banques dans lesquelles il s’introduit. Le pire, c’est que je suis convaincu qu’il agit sans complice ! Et une fois qu’il est dans la salle qu’il convoite, que personne ne peut le voir, il est libre de tout voler… Mais non ! Il ne prend que l’objet le plus précieux et le plus cher, et laisse là le reste, qui ne vaut pas moins d’argent ! Il y a comme… de l’élégance dans cette manière de procéder. Ça me fascine. C’est… c’est un vrai génie du mal.

Kageyama reprend son souffle, lorgne le dernier shot qu’il lui reste. Il se sent échaudé à l’idée d’affronter cet homme, ce mystérieux voleur qu’il tient en si haute estime.

-Ah oui, j’ai dû en entendre parler aux informations, répond simplement Oikawa.

Il a maintenant posé sa tête sur son bras, toujours à moitié sur la table.

-Tu as l’air de beaucoup l’aimer, en tout cas, commente-t-il. Je ne savais pas qu’un policier pouvait s’attacher à un voleur.

-La justice tranchera, réplique Tobio, les joues en feu. Mon rôle, c’est de le piéger et de l’attraper. Mais il a l’air d’être très intelligent, et ça, c’est vraiment stimulant. Même si je désespère parfois de pouvoir gagner ce duel.

-C’est pour ça que tu déprimais ces dernières semaines, alors ? Ma foi, ça a l’air intéressant. Mais tu as l’air d’être plutôt futé aussi, Tobio-chan, alors il n’y a pas de raison que tu n’en viennes pas à bout.

-Merci, répond Kageyama. Essaie juste de ne pas en parler à tout va, tu sais, c’est la police, tout ça. J’aurais des problèmes si on savait que je t’ai dit tout ça.

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! s’exclame Oikawa avec un grand sourire. Alors, on le prend, ce dernier shot ?

Ils titubent un peu en sortant du bar. Lorsqu’ils arrivent sur le palier qu’ils partagent, ils semblent tous les deux hésiter à proposer d’aller plus loin. Kageyama sent la gêne ; il sent qu’il pourrait dire quelque chose, et que la nuit se prolongerait, et ce n’est pas l’envie qui lui manque. Mais par peur, peut-être, de rompre leurs petites habitudes ou dans le désir d’un début plus décent pour une amourette, il préfère saluer sobrement, et remercier une nouvelle fois Oikawa pour sa générosité.

Il rentre dans son petit appartement, lance un regard aux deux assiettes sales sans avoir le courage de faire la vaisselle maintenant. Il se change pour la nuit, se glisse dans son lit, la tête qui tourne encore, tant en raison de l’alcool que des nouvelles pièces apportées à l’enquête. Il imagine tendre un piège au voleur, lui arracher lui-même sa cagoule, l’envoyer en prison, savourer cette victoire.

Puis les images changent, il se revoit sur le palier, face à Oikawa, pris par des sentiments contradictoires. Il sait que son voisin serait loin d’être le compagnon idéal, trop futile, trop insouciant, et Kageyama n’oserait pas dire plus faible intellectuellement, mais c’est une évidence que tout l’univers policier ne l’intéresse que moyennement, et qu’il préférerait discuter de ses séries et de ses magazines.

Pourtant, il se sent étrangement attaché à ce voisin pourtant envahissant, paresseux et opportuniste ; c’est probablement un attachement d’habitude, et pourtant, après cette soirée quelque peu hors de l’ordinaire, il se sent encore plus lié à lui. Il repense à son sourire, à ses yeux, à l’attirance qu’il a ressentie plus tôt, sur le palier, au fond d’excitation qui bouillait en lui en se disant que peut-être, ils passeraient le reste de la soirée ensemble.

Il s’endort au milieu de tous ces doutes, mais plus serein que les semaines précédentes, ayant la conviction que l’enquête avance malgré le nouveau cambriolage, et que, peut-être, il pourrait avoir une relation hors du travail.

  



	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, à Karasuno, Kageyama se jette dans les papiers avec son acharnement habituel.

Il lit les rapports des systèmes de sécurité, pourtant diversifiés au maximum pour éviter la manière de procéder du voleur, à savoir tout désactiver d’un coup ; mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, le cambrioleur prodige a cassé tous les codes, et toutes les dispositions mises en place pour l’empêcher d’atteindre sont but ont été anéanties. A l’exception de la caméra indépendante à l’entrée, qui a capturé une brève image, sur laquelle Tobio revient toujours.

Il y a bien des gardiens, mais jamais ceux-ci ne font mention d’avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect. Ces témoignages confortent Tobio dans sa représentation mentale d’un voleur fantôme, souple et félin, arpentant sans bruit les couloirs obscurs d’un musée… Une nouvelle fois, le désir de le surprendre, de se tenir face à lui, le submerge avec violence.

Il possède un tableau, accroché au mur à côté de lui, où il place sur une carte les différents lieux des cambriolages, les différentes photos des suspects ; il espère ainsi qu’une vue d’ensemble lui permette d’établir de nouvelles liaisons, de découvrir des connexions qui le mèneraient à la vérité. Il se tient debout face à ce tableau des heures entières, ajoutant des mots, déplaçant des photos et de petits panneaux, mais rien n’y fait ; impossible de repérer une seule faille dans l’action du cambrioleur, et au désespoir de Tobio se mêle une admiration sincère.

Hinata lui fait remarquer qu’il semble moins sur les nerfs, ce jour-là, et Tobio confesse la sortie de la veille. Son coéquipier lui présente un sourire plein de sous-entendus, que l’inspecteur préfère ignorer ; pour éviter de devoir trop se livrer, il l’envoie sur le terrain, au musée, chercher des traces qu’il se doute déjà être inexistantes.

Il rentre chez lui dans le noir et la neige, et c’est avec joie qu’il retrouve la chaleur de son petit logement. Il s’assied quelques instants avant de se décider à préparer à manger ; alors qu’il choisit les aliments dans son frigo, il entend qu’on frappe à la porte, et il n’a pas encore répondu que la porte s’ouvre.

-Tobio-chan, sors la tête de ton frigo ! J’ai ramené à manger !

Kageyama se redresse, hébété, pour tomber nez à nez avec Oikawa brandissant deux cartons à pizza. Il se hâte de faire un peu de place pour que son voisin puisse les poser, et ils se retrouvent comme d’habitude, assis côte à côte dans le canapé en train de manger. Tobio se fait la remarque que les choses ne seraient pas différentes s’ils étaient colocataires ; et cette idée, qu’il aurait cru désagréable pour toujours avoir voulu être seul, lui semble étrangement supportable.

-Je n’ai pas ramené à boire, par contre, s’excuse Oikawa.

-Ah, ce n’est rien, se hâte de répondre Tobio.

Il se lève dès qu’il a terminé, fouille un instant dans ses poches de manteau pour retrouver son portefeuille :

-Combien je te dois ?

-Oh, rien du tout !

Kageyama fronce les sourcils. Oikawa a déjà payé la veille, il n’allait quand même pas continuer ! Tobio secoue catégoriquement la tête :

-Pas question, je te rembourse.

-J’ai de l’argent, Tobio-chan. Ce n’est pas parce que je vis ici que je suis pauvre, tu sais ?

La moue s’accentue sur le visage de Kageyama. Il a tenu pour établi, jusqu’à présent, qu’Oikawa est quelqu’un de plutôt fainéant, qui n’a pas de profession et qui se contente de trouver quelqu’un pour vivre à ses crochets –enfin, c’était ainsi qu’il avait perçu leur relation, au début. L’idée qu’il puisse avoir un métier lui semble presque cocasse.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais, dans la vie ? demande-t-il donc. Tu es mannequin, quelque chose comme ça ?

Oikawa éclate de rire, dont le son cristallin est en même temps atrocement superficiel.

-Ah, non ! Tu me flattes ! Je n’ai pas dit que je travaillais, non ? Seulement que j’avais de l’argent.

Une famille riche, sans aucun doute, déduit Kageyama, et un gosse pourri gâté qui ne sait que dépendre des autres. Oikawa chute brutalement dans son estime ; cependant, comme il a eu la gentillesse de l’inviter la veille et de ramener à manger ce jour-là, Tobio modère son ressentiment.

-Tobio-chan, dit tout à coup Oikawa. Je ne te vois jamais ramener d’amis chez toi.

Kageyama hausse les épaules. Il a l’habitude de répondre à ce genre de remarques.

-Je passe trop de temps dans mon travail pour pouvoir vraiment m’en faire.

Oikawa hoche distraitement la tête.

-Tu ne te sens pas seul ?

-Non, répondit Tobio sans réfléchir.

Son voisin fait un sourire malicieux, et Kageyama comprend qu’il a été trop loin pour ne pas préciser :

-Puisque tu viens me voir tous les jours, non, je ne me sens pas seul.

Oikawa se rapproche sensiblement de lui sur le canapé :

-Je te manquerais, si je partais ?

Tobio humecte ses lèvres avant de répondre, à voix assez basse et sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

-Je pense bien que oui.

Ils se regardent un long moment. Le regard d’Oikawa semble receler une étrange tendresse, qui bouleverse profondément Kageyama ; il se demande s’ils vont s’embrasser, mais les choses tournent court quand Oikawa se redresse :

-J’aurais dû t’en parler plus tôt, mais je vais partir quelques jours. Je vais voir ma famille une petite semaine pour Noël.

-Ah, murmure Kageyama pris au dépourvu. Bien sûr, c’est logique. La mienne n’est pas loin, je pourrai faire l’aller-retour sur la journée.

-Je pars dans trois jours, annonce Oikawa. Je reviendrai dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Je viendrai te dire bonjour, ne t’en fais pas !

Kageyama hoche la tête, mais se sent un peu creux à la pensée qu’Oikawa le laisse si longtemps dans cet immeuble sans compagnie. Il se rend compte que depuis six mois, il n’y a presque pas un seul jour où Oikawa n’est pas venu frapper à sa porte. Ce harcèlement semble soudain s’éclairer à la lumière de nouveaux éléments, et Tobio se demande subitement si Oikawa avait réellement besoin de tout ce qu’il est venu lui demander, ou s’il cherchait simplement à nouer le contact, et à le rendre aussi intime que possible.

Il aimerait franchir la distance avant que le délai ne s’écoule, l’embrasser et ne pas penser aux conséquences, à leurs modes de vie radicalement différents, à leurs visions des choses opposées, à tout ce qui sépare le sérieux de la futilité ; mais il n’ose toujours pas, même en sachant qu’il y a quelque chose de sous-jacent entre eux.

Oikawa demande à emporter un bol avant de partir, justifiant qu’il a la flemme de laver ceux qui sont dans son évier, et parmi lesquels Tobio estime qu’il doit déjà y en avoir trois ou quatre des siens. Kageyama pense beaucoup à lui avant de dormir, se demandant s’il arriverait à sortir avec ce genre de garçon superficiel, aux antipodes de ce qu’il est lui-même.

Ses pensées le ramènent bien vite à l’enquête. Inconsciemment, il se représente le cambrioleur comme un double de lui-même, un prodige à sa manière, mais qui aurait choisi de mettre ses capacités au service du vice ; il est certain qu’ils possèdent la même puissance intellectuelle, les mêmes talents, mais consacrés à des choix opposés, celui de la justice et celui du crime ; comme les deux revers d’une seule et même pièce. Au fond, il sent que cette attirance étrange, morbide, qu’il ressent pour le mystérieux cambrioleur est une conséquence de cette manière de voir les choses.

L’enquête se poursuit le lendemain. C’est une journée particulièrement glaciale, et Kageyama, qui projetait au début d’aller lui-même repérer les scènes de crimes et d’aider à prévenir d’autres vols dans les plus grands musées, préfère rester dans son bureau et étudier minutieusement la liste des suspects. Parmi eux, quelques cambrioleurs bien connus, comme Kuroo Tetsuro, surnommé le « chat noir » en raison de sa discrétion et de sa tenue sombre. Celui-là est au sommet de la liste des suspects, et correspondrait également à la silhouette ; mais quelque chose semble sonner faux dans ce raisonnement, et quoiqu’il soit le plus logique, Kageyama ne cesse de l’écarter. Il a cependant pris des mesures pour que Kuroo, en liberté depuis peu, soit étroitement surveillé.

Il se hâte de rentrer chez lui au terme d’une longue journée, emmitouflé dans son manteau, le visage baissé pour se protéger du vent ; lorsqu’il rentre enfin, ses cheveux dégoulinent de neige fondue. Il se hâte de se sécher et de passer des vêtements plus épais et plus confortables ; puis il attend, espérant qu’Oikawa le rejoindra une nouvelle fois pour manger.

Il allume la télé pour se distraire, et patiente encore ; puis il se résout à préparer le repas, trouve une espèce de regret à ce qu’Oikawa ne soit pas encore venu. Aurait-il avancé sans lui dire la date de son départ ? Cette pensée le heurte légèrement, et il la repousse, mais paradoxalement, ne peut faire abstraction de l’absence. Toujours rien alors qu’il prépare le repas, ni quand il mange ; il va se laver et se préparer pour la nuit, mais n’entend pas Oikawa frapper à sa porte.

Le sentiment croissant de malaise en lui, dû à cette absence, lui fait appréhender la suite de la semaine. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte s’être tellement habitué à cette autre présence, à l’attendre avec tellement d’impatience, alors qu’il revendique toujours que les visites d’Oikawa le dérangent. Peut-être que le fait que leur relation soit en train de prendre une tournure différente n’est pas pour rien dans cette anticipation qui le ronge ; il ne sait pas où tout cela va les mener, mais se rend compte un peu plus, à chaque minute qui passe, qu’il apprécie sincèrement la présence de son voisin.

Il n’ose pas aller frapper chez lui. Il n’a jamais vu à quoi ressemblait son appartement, par ailleurs, puisque c’est toujours Oikawa qui vient, et jamais l’inverse. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il attend, se dit Kageyama. Mais l’heure du repas est déjà largement passée, et il se voit mal lui rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive. Il va se mettre au lit quand, enfin, on frappe à sa porte, et ce qui aurait dû l’agacer profondément crée au contraire en lui un sentiment de joie et d’attente comblée.

Quand il ouvre, il tombe face à face avec Oikawa en train de patienter devant sa porte. Il a l’air légèrement moins enjoué que d’habitude, et tire nerveusement sur le bas de son pull. Quand il voit Tobio, il sourit avec quelque chose qui ressemblerait presque à de la timidité.

-Hé, salut, Tobio-chan. Désolé de passer si tard et pour te demander un aussi gros service, mais… Mais je n’ai plus de chauffage chez moi, et impossible de dormir dans un froid pareil. J’ai essayé de le réparer toute la soirée, mais rien n’y fait, et les entreprises ne passent que demain. Est-ce que… je peux dormir chez toi pour ce soir ?

Le côté policier de Kageyama essaie de repérer s’il y a un mensonge dans cette phrase, mais sa voix ne trahit rien de tel. Tobio est presque déçu que ce ne soit pas un stratagème de la part d’Oikawa pour le voir et dormir avec lui, mais ça ne change rien à la situation, et il accepte.

Le canapé est bien trop petit pour accueillir Oikawa, qui est légèrement plus grand que Tobio ; aussi lui demande-t-il si ça ne le dérange pas de dormir dans son lit, avec lui. Oikawa a retrouvé sa vivacité habituelle, et sourit plaisamment ; il demande simplement à prendre une douche avant de dormir, n’ayant plus d’eau chaude non plus.

Kageyama est donc allongé dans son lit, et se maudit de ne jamais avoir pensé à en acheter un plus grand. Indéniablement, ils vont devoir se serrer un peu –et au vu des dernières soirées, ça ne gênera ni l’un ni l’autre. Tobio refoule au mieux toute l’anticipation qui le dévore ; chose d’autant plus difficile à faire lorsqu’Oikawa sort de la salle de bains. Il ne porte qu’un caleçon ; ses cheveux d’habitude soigneusement coiffés sont humides, en bataille, et laissent encore des gouttes tomber et rouler sur son torse. Son torse… Kageyama laisse glisser ses yeux dessus et n’y trouve strictement rien à redire –par ailleurs, il n’est pas en état de parler.

Oikawa s’étire, puis présente un large sourire satisfait :

-Ah, ça fait du bien ! Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors comme ça ?

Kageyama a des pyjamas dans son armoire, mais ne juge pas cela utile de le dire maintenant. Il comprend pourquoi Oikawa aurait eu froid dans son appartement, s’il dort dans cette tenue ; mais peut-être son voisin espérait-il en venant chez lui une autre source de chaleur que simplement le radiateur. Si Tobio avait encore quelques doutes sur le plan de la soirée, ils s’envolent quand Oikawa se glisse dans son lit, se tourne pour lui faire face, et lui lance un long regard espiègle tout en lui faisant du pied.

La suite est toute tracée. Kageyama se rapproche, Oikawa aussi ; ce dernier se redresse sur un coude, pose son autre main sur la joue de Tobio pour tourner son visage vers lui. Puis, sans hésiter un instant, il fond sur ses lèvres et l’embrasse passionnément. Kageyama réagit immédiatement, glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher davantage et approfondir le baiser.

Plusieurs minutes durant, ils s’embrassent avec fougue, ne s’écartant que le temps d’un regard brumeux de désir avant de replonger dans le baiser. Peu à peu, Oikawa passe complètement au-dessus de Kageyama ; il s’assied sur ses cuisses, et tire Kageyama à lui pour continuer à l’embrasser, non sans lui avoir enlevé son t-shirt dans le processus.

Dans cette position, il devient difficile d’ignorer leur excitation mutuelle, et la manière presque désespérée dont ils se frottent l’un à l’autre trahit un cruel manque des deux côtés. Oikawa délaisse la bouche de Kageyama au profit de son cou, puis de sa clavicule, qu’il s’applique à parsemer de suçons ; Tobio glisse une main entre eux pour commencer à le palper. Les dents d’Oikawa s’enfoncent dans la chair de son épaule lorsqu’il glisse la main sous son caleçon et referme les doigts autour de sa virilité.

L’entendre gémir doucement procure presque autant de plaisir à Kageyama que si c’était lui qui était stimulé. Il ne tarde pas à vouloir faire plus, désireux de faire durer une litanie aussi délicieuse. Il s’écarte tandis qu’Oikawa s’allonge sur le dos, descend progressivement en goûtant la peau, laissant sur le torse et le ventre d’Oikawa une fine marque de salive. Il lui retire son caleçon avec les dents, lentement ; le membre libéré ne reste pas bien longtemps à l’air, car Tobio s’empresse d’y apposer ses lèvres, et encouragé par les mains d’Oikawa dans ses cheveux, de prendre en bouche autant que possible.

Il entame de longs va-et-vient, parfois s’interrompt pour jouer habilement de la langue avant de reprendre ; aux bruits mouillés de la succion s’ajoutent les soupirs d’Oikawa, et cela le motive d’autant plus. Finalement, son partenaire lui tire la tête en arrière pour l’arrêter ; ils se font face une seconde, l’un et l’autre haletant d’en vouloir plus, avant qu’Oikawa ne retourne Tobio sur le lit, lui écarte les fesses et, sans attendre une seconde, y plonge son visage et sa langue.

Kageyama essaie sans succès de se soutenir à quatre pattes, mais les sensations sont telles que ses bras se dérobent sous lui ; il enfouit son visage dans un oreiller, les yeux fermés, incapable de réfréner les sons qui s’échappent de sa gorge, inconscient de tout, ne sentant que le plaisir le traverser par vagues. Il arque le dos, Oikawa répond en insérant un premier doigt ; Tobio tâtonne un instant pour trouver du lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet, la petite bouteille qui n’a pas servi depuis des mois ; et ce délai explique aussi le temps qu’il met à s’en saisir, aveuglé par le plaisir, le corps parcouru de frissons et de spasmes.

Le lubrifiant accélère conséquemment le processus, et bientôt un deuxième doigt se joint au premier. C’est à peine déplaisant, tant le besoin se fait ressentir d’être pénétré, et il aimerait brûler les étapes, demander à Oikawa d’y aller directement ; mais c’est peine perdue pour articuler quelque chose, entre les doigts qui travaillent ses intérieurs sans relâche et les baisers brûlants qu’Oikawa sème sur son dos.

Il manque de crier quand, enfin, il sent quelque chose d’indéniablement plus gros et plus chaud que des doigts se presser à son entrée. Il ne sent les doigts crispés sur ses hanches qu’à travers un brouillard de plaisir, et la douleur même est jouissive alors qu’Oikawa s’immisce en lui. Quand finalement tout y est, il y a un instant d’immobilité, le temps qu’il s’ajuste ; puis il agite légèrement le bassin pour signifier à Oikawa qu’il peut bouger.

Les mouvements sont d’abord assez doux, mais ne tardent pas à gagner en ardeur. Les mains de Kageyama sont refermées autour des draps, sa joue plaquée contre le tissu de l’oreiller, et il a l’impression que ses yeux se révulsent sous l’effet de ce plaisir brut, qui envoie des frissons parcourir son échine ; Oikawa semble chercher l’angle idéal, et lorsque Tobio laisse échapper une exclamation, il s’y tient sans perdre le rythme.

 Le sommier grince, la tête de lit claque contre le mur. Kageyama essaie de relever la tête pour se tourner vers Oikawa ; il sent un filet de salive sur son menton, trop pris par l’acte pour s’en soucier ou même le sentir, ne prend même pas la peine de l’essuyer. Il rencontre le regard d’Oikawa, toujours brillant, saisit vaguement ses joues colorées par l’effort et ses lèvres entrouvertes ; et comme s’il n’était qu’une poupée de chiffon, se fait retourner sur le dos.

Ils se font face à présent ; Kageyama passe ses bras autour du cou d’Oikawa pour l’attirer à lui et l’embrasser, faisant fi des lieux où leurs bouches ont traîné. Ils sont à peine concentrés sur le baiser, leurs langues se touchent, s’emmêlent, et ce surplus d’humidité et de chaleur ne fait que les rapprocher du point culminant de leur plaisir.

Les mouvements d’Oikawa, rapides et profonds, commencent à se faire erratiques ; Kageyama interrompt leur baiser pour rejeter la tête en arrière, n’ayant plus assez de conscience pour autre chose que de sentir le plaisir le consumer. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans le dos d’Oikawa alors que la jouissance atteint son paroxysme, et il y a une seconde où tout se fige ; c’est à la fois un vide absolu et une totale plénitude.

Oikawa ne tarde pas à le suivre dans l’orgasme, termine en lui ; puis il demeure appuyé sur ses coudes, le visage juste au-dessus de celui de Tobio, pantelant. Kageyama lève une main pour caresser ses cheveux, effleurant au passage son front humide de sueur ; il repousse en arrière quelques mèches châtain, qui dissimulaient un œil d’Oikawa, et peut alors librement se gorger de son image. Il est magnifique ainsi, songe Kageyama devant son sourire.

Il s’empare d’un paquet de mouchoirs posé un peu plus loin, en tend un à Oikawa ; celui-ci se retire, l’air un peu désolé d’avoir fini à l’intérieur. Il s’occupe donc de réparer ses propres dégâts pendant que Tobio passe un coup sommaire sur son bas-ventre. Puis, une fois les mouchoirs jetés dans un coin, ils se tournent l’un vers l’autre.

-Tobio-chan, murmure simplement Oikawa avec un sourire fatigué.

Il tend un bras pour inviter Kageyama à se coller à lui, ce qu’il fait sans hésiter, sentant déjà le sommeil peser sur ses paupières. Il n’a pourtant pas l’habitude de faire des démonstrations de tendresse ; il a eu quelques aventures, certes, mais c’était plus sexuel qu’autre chose, n’ayant jamais vraiment eu l’intention de s’attacher.

Il sent pourtant qu’il y a quelque chose, avec Oikawa, quelque chose qui s’est construit petit à petit. Et il espère que leur relation ne se réduira pas seulement à ça, même si c’est un bénéfice en plus ; que c’est peut-être le point de départ de quelque chose de sérieux. Tobio met de côté tous ses a priori sur leurs loisirs, leurs intérêts divergents ; il oublie le fait qu’il soit trop sérieux et Oikawa trop futile. S’ils ont une chance, il est décidé à la saisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tousse* me regardez pas svp j'ai honte de mes lemons


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo~   
> alors oui ça fait longtemps, et la plupart d'entre vous étaient sûrement convaincus que cette fic n'irait jamais plus loin. Il s'agit en fait d'une fic qui ne fonctionne pas seule, mais comme je n'ai pas eu de nouveaux retours de l'autre participante et que j'avais quand même bien avancé cette histoire (elle a quasi sept chapitres et se trouve à plus de la moitié de sa progression, même si je suis incertaine quant à la fin et que je crains une conclusion bâclée...) et puis qu'un petit commentaire est venu m'en rappeler l'existence, je me suis dit que j'allais reprendre la publication histoire qu'elle ne reste pas pour toujours dans mes dossiers word. Je ne sais pas quand reprendre l'écriture, à vrai dire, et pour cause, Memento est absolument chronophage et je travaille sur un autre projet dont vous aurez des nouvelles fin mai~ Après cette période, donc, je pourrai tranquillement reprendre la fic, même si ce n'est jamais facile de s'immerger à nouveau dans une atmosphère propre. Et puis, quelques passages de Voler son Coeur me plaisent bien et je me suis dit que je devais vous les partager :'D j'espère que le souvenir n'est pas trop lointain et que vous y trouverez de l'intérêt !   
> Bonne lecture !

Kageyama se réveille en premier le lendemain matin. Il passe un instant à contempler Oikawa, toujours endormi à côté de lui ; il détaille son visage avec un léger sourire, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux fermés, son expression paisible. Il hésite à le réveiller : ce n’est pas comme si Oikawa était un étranger dans son appartement, et il peut mettre le double de ses clefs en évidence pour qu’il le retrouve.

Il prend sa douche, s’habille et mange rapidement, passe une dernière fois sa tête dans l’embrasure de la chambre avant de quitter son appartement. Oikawa dort toujours, enroulé dans la couverture, et ne semble pas décidé à se réveiller. Kageyama s’éclipse, se doutant assez que son voisin n’aurait pas trop de scrupules à manger ce qu’il y avait dans son frigo.

Il arrive à l’agence, salue ses collèges et s’installe tranquillement. Hinata entre dans le bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers, et sa tête rousse dépasse à peine par-dessus l’amas de feuilles :

-Tu as l’air de bonne humeur, aujourd’hui.

-Hm ? Non, pas plus que d’habitude.

Tobio reprend immédiatement sa moue boudeuse et fronce les sourcils, espérant correspondre davantage à son portrait habituel. Hinata ne relève pas, dépose les dossiers sur son bureau ; il ne peut cependant pas attendre plus de quelques minutes avant de lancer :

-Tu es encore sorti avec ton voisin, hier ?

Kageyama ne répond que par un grommellement inaudible, peu désireux de raconter la nuit en détails. Hinata semble trouver dans cette réponse primitive l’information qu’il cherchait, puisqu’il hoche la tête avec satisfaction.

-Ça te fera du bien, d’avoir quelqu’un. Ça te sortira un peu l’enquête de la tête.

Un haussement d’épaules lui répond. Tobio soupire devant les éléments de l’enquêtes dispersés devant lui ; essentiellement les rapports des gardiens, les observations des témoins (la plupart sans doute des imposteurs), quelques photos des lieux de cambriolage. Il lève les yeux sur son coéquipier :

-Hinata, parmi nos suspects, qui est le plus susceptible d’être celui que nous recherchons, à ton avis ?

Hinata hausse les sourcils, pris au dépourvu devant la question ; habituellement, même s’ils sont coéquipiers, Tobio préfère mener ses réflexions seul, et ne le sollicite presque jamais. C’est par ailleurs assez efficace, puisque Kageyama a résolu jusqu’ici toutes les enquêtes sur son chemin ; alors pour qu’il en soit réduit à me demander, songe Hinata.

Il s’empare d’un dossier, le parcourt rapidement en prenant un ton professionnel :

-Le plus évident semble être Kuroo. Ils semblent avoir à peu près la même stature, ont le même équipement –certes, la grande majorité des voleurs s’habillent en noir-, et surtout ont  un grand nombre de point communs, dont la discrétion à toute épreuve. Ceci dit, tu es convaincu que notre homme agit seul ; or Kuroo avait un complice pour le guider à l’intérieur du musée, et pour prendre le contrôle du système de sécurité. Kozume Kenma.

Kageyama hoche la tête, et Hinata, fort de cette approbation, poursuit :

-Alors pourquoi pas Kenma seul, puisque le cambrioleur qu’on cherche semble également capable d’infiltrer la sécurité informatique ? Il est le plus connu, et le plus performant des hackers recensés dans nos fichiers. Mais je l’ai suivi de près, j’ai étudié son cas, et je peux affirmer que Kozume n’a rien d’un homme de terrain. Par ailleurs, il est soumis à une stricte surveillance, et nos agents m’ont informé qu’il n’avait pas bougé. Ça ne peut donc pas être lui.

 -Kuroo pourrait avoir appris de lui, et s’être mis à son propre compte. Il doit être conscient de la surveillance qui pèse sur son complice.

-Justement, je ne pense pas. Kuroo est un homme de terrain, Kozume ne l’est pas ; mais Kozume est le cerveau des opérations, et Kuroo n’irait pas bien loin sans lui. Il est débrouillard et malin, mais je ne le pense pas capable de planifier des cambriolages parfaits sans aide.

Tobio croise les bras. Kuroo et Kozume sont complémentaires, il le sait aussi ; et les écarter de leurs pistes confirme une fois de plus que l’homme qu’ils recherchent est doté d’une intelligence supérieure, capable de concevoir le cambriolage parfait autant que de le réaliser en personne. Ces capacités multiples, cette virtuosité, ne cessent pas d’impressionner Kageyama, et il refoule un sourire à l’idée d’un adversaire aussi coriace.

-Je suis d’accord, déclare-t-il donc. Continue.

-J’ai pu comparer un peu notre cambrioleur à d’autres criminels enregistrés dans nos fichiers, et j’ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs récemment, rapportées par nos espions. Si ce n’est pas le chat noir, ça doit être le renard.

-Les renards, tu veux dire.

-Non, le. Apparemment, Miya Atsumu a décidé de faire cavalier seul. C’est assez difficile à dire, comme les jumeaux sont difficilement identifiables, d’une part, et différenciables, de l’autre. Mais les agents qu’on a dans le Kansai sont formels, les frères se rencontrent de moins en moins, et on ne sait pas trop si cette séparation est consentie ou si elle résulte d’une brouille –mais c’est tout à fait le style d’Atsumu. Il est assez intelligent pour préparer un cambriolage, et assez expérimenté pour le mener lui-même. Habituellement, ils travaillaient en duo, donc devoir tout gérer seul lui prend plus de temps ; ça expliquerait pourquoi les cambriolages sont assez espacés.

-C’est vrai que c’est son style. A la fois débordant d’insolence pour cambrioler les musées les plus sécurisés, au nez et à la barbe des gardiens ; et diaboliquement intelligent.

Tobio feuillette un instant dans ses papiers pour retrouver la fiche de Miya Atsumu. Il la contemple froidement, s’arrête sur la petite photo. Des cheveux blonds, un regard impertinent, un sourire ironique et plein de défi ; était-ce lui, ce mystérieux cambrioleur ? Il lui restait une réserve.

-Miya est connu pour ne pas savoir s’arrêter. Il y a eu plusieurs cas de débordements, avec lui. Je ne sais pas s’il serait capable de ne voler qu’un seul objet par musée après tout le mal qu’il se donne pour s’y introduire. J’ai l’impression qu’on recherche qu’un de très propre, qui agit avec une précision chirurgicale. Les plans de Miya sont excellents, mais ils fonctionnent rarement jusqu’au bout à cause de son imprudence.

-Il a peut-être mûri, hasarde Hinata. Maintenant qu’il est à son compte, il a dû modifier un peu sa façon d’agir.

Kageyama hoche lentement la tête, pose la fiche de Miya Atsumu au-dessus des autres. Tout à coup, se penchant vers le bureau de son collègue :

-Hinata, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés à faire des suppositions et à attendre passivement les cambriolages. Il nous faut un plan.

  -Tu as une idée ?

Tobio se mord les lèvres un instant, puis se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Hinata prend un stylo, prêt à noter tout ce qu’il va dire.

-On devrait médiatiser un maximum la venue d’un objet rare dans un musée de la capitale. Il faut que tous s’y mettent, la télé, la radio, Internet ; qu’on ne parle que de ça. Si notre cambrioleur est assez téméraire –et si c’est lui, ce sera le cas de Miya Atsumu à coup sûr-, il se mettra en tête de dérober cet objet pour être lui-même le centre de l’attention, de réussir le coup du siècle.

-On peut s’organiser avec la police pour que l’information soit diffusée partout, acquiesce Hinata.

-Il faut que le musée soit extrêmement sécurisé, mais pas plus que celui du dernier cambriolage –ou alors juste un cran au-dessus. Il faut que ce soit à la portée de notre voleur. Si la faille est trop évidente, en revanche, il verra que c’est un piège. Il faut lui laisser le temps de briser la sécurité, comme il l’a fait avec tous les autres vols.

-Et une fois qu’il s’est introduit dans le musée, on l’attrape ?

-Notre voleur est un adepte du crochetage. Il va probablement repérer toutes les portes dérobées avant de choisir par où entrer et par où sortir. Sauf qu’il y a tellement d’issues possibles dans un musée qu’il faudrait encercler complètement le bâtiment pour pouvoir l’attraper à la sortie. Ça va rater à coup sûr. Il faut quelque chose de plus discret.

-Comme quoi ? Ne mettre que quelques hommes sur le coup ?

-Ou dissimuler une puce sur l’objet. On pourrait alors le suivre à la trace –et son voleur avec.

Hinata hoche la tête, et se précipite sur son ordinateur. Tobio s’est rassis, les mains jointes, songeur.

-Je regarde les nouvelles pièces qui arrivent dans les plus grands musées… Un buste en marbre ? Ce sera trop encombrant… Un vase antique ? Non, je ne crois pas…

-Des pierres précieuses, marmonne Tobio. Il en raffole. Il collectionne les diamants.

-Compris !

Kageyama entend les touches du clavier sous les doigts de Hinata, puis la roulette de la souris. Enfin :

-Une parure de rubis ! Ça va l’intéresser, non ?

Tobio sourit d’anticipation :

-C’est parfait. 

Ils passent l’après-midi à exposer leurs projets à l’agence et à la police. Kageyama et Hinata ne voient pas le temps passer, tout occupés à expliquer, à finaliser les préparatifs ; le musée, la date d’arrivée de la pièce, la surveillance qu’il faudra ; que seulement quelques gardiens fassent une ronde habituelle, sans pour autant surcharger le musée en surveillants.

La police adhère immédiatement à l’idée. Ils appellent un spécialiste, qui estime tout à fait possible de sertir une puce de géo-localisation dans la parure, cachée sous un rubis.  Ils prennent contact avec le musée, prévoient une réunion pour le surlendemain afin de discuter du piège avec divers représentants.

Comme il est tard lorsqu’ils sortent, Hinata propose d’aller manger en ville. Kageyama accepte, encore plongé dans l’enquête, impatient de voir si le plan va aboutir ; ils optent pour un fast-food, et se retrouvent rapidement assis devant leurs burgers, dans un coin isolé. Hinata mâche lentement, les yeux rivés sur son coéquipier.

-Ça te rend heureux, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il subitement.

-Hm ? Quoi donc ?

-Qu’on soit sur la piste de ce cambrioleur. Tu as l’air épuisé, et en même temps, ton regard s’illumine chaque fois que l’enquête avance.

Tobio baisse les yeux, fait la moue :

-C’est vrai qu’elle me plaît bien, cette enquête.

Hinata a l’air grave, malgré une étincelle dans ses yeux :

-Ce n’est pas l’enquête qui te plaît, Kageyama. C’est le voleur.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n’est rien, sourit Hinata. Tu n’étais pas obligé de comprendre.

Ils rentrent chacun de leur côté, et Kageyama songe encore à ces paroles. Oui, il en est conscient, tout l’enjeu de cette enquête n’est pas dans les faits, mais dans l’individu qui les commet ; et Tobio est moins impatient de retrouver les objets volés que de lui arracher sa cagoule et découvrir son vrai visage.

Quand il rentre, il est plus de vingt heures. L’appartement est désert, et au fond, il aurait aimé y retrouver Oikawa. Il se demande vaguement si son chauffage est réparé, et, qu’il le soit ou pas, s’il viendra le rejoindre une nuit de plus. Il sent ses joues cuire à la pensée de la veille, et à celle de se retrouver face à son voisin après s’être montré dans des états pareils.

Il se laisse tomber sur son canapé et allume la télé, espérant à moitié qu’Oikawa s’aventurera à frapper à sa porte. Il a envie de savoir comment son voisin ressent leur relation, s’ils pourraient essayer quelque chose ; et en même temps, il craint d’entendre que ce n’était qu’un coup d’un soir et qui n’aura pas de suites.

Finalement, on toque à sa porte, et il se presse d’aller ouvrir. Comme prévu, c’est Oikawa. Il sourit en voyant Tobio rougir.

-Salut, Tobio-chan. Je te dérange ?

-Non, je viens de rentrer. Tu veux… rester un peu ?

Le sourire d’Oikawa s’élargit. Il plonge une main dans la poche de son jean, en sort le double des clefs de Tobio :

-Je voulais simplement te rendre ça, mais si tu insistes…

Il lui fait un clin d’œil joueur et entre. En habitué des lieux, il s’installe dans le canapé, à sa place favorite, et jette un coup d’œil distrait à la télé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? offre Tobio.

-Non, merci, c’est gentil.

Un peu désemparé, Kageyama vient s’asseoir à côté de lui ; Oikawa pose la tête sur le dossier du canapé, et se tourne vers lui sans cesser de sourire.

-Pas de regrets pour cette nuit ? susurre-t-il tout à coup.

-Non, répond immédiatement Kageyama. Et toi ?

-Aucun.

Oikawa baisse tout à coup les yeux, et semble hésiter un instant. Kageyama saisit ce qu’il voit comme une occasion, et demande à voix basse et rapide :

-Est-ce que tu voudrais… Sortir avec moi ?

Le visage d’Oikawa s’illumine d’une manière que Tobio n’a encore jamais observée. Il l’a souvent vu sourire –il sourit pour ainsi dire tout le temps-, et voit constamment sur ses traits une expression enjouée ; mais rien de comparable à l’authenticité soudaine qui l’embellit encore bien davantage. Le temps d’une seconde, Kageyama se demande s’il connaît vraiment Oikawa, s’il sait vraiment tout ce qu’il y a sous son masque de superficialité bienheureuse ; mais la pensée n’a pas le temps de se développer, tout impatient qu’il est d’entendre la réponse.

-Bien sûr ! s’exclame chaleureusement Oikawa.

C’est Tobio qui prend l’initiative du baiser, avec un peu d’hésitation malgré la soirée de la veille. Les lèvres d’Oikawa sont chaudes et accueillantes, et il s’y perd de longues minutes. Ils s’écartent encore, et si le regard d’Oikawa recèle une tendresse jusque-là inconnue, son sourire a quelque chose d’incertain.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir devenir mon petit-ami ? murmure-t-il.

-Je le suis, répond Kageyama.

Les doigts d’Oikawa lui effleurent la joue.

-Nous sommes différents, Tobio-chan. Nous sommes très différents.

-Je m’en fiche, réplique Tobio. Ça signifie juste qu’on est complémentaires.

Oikawa éclate de rire ; ses yeux brillent.

-Indéniablement, dit-il à voix basse. Laisse-moi te donner ma réponse définitive après mon retour, d’accord ?

Il se lève, Tobio l’imite, le cœur un peu lourd de ces dernières paroles. Il le raccompagne jusqu’à la porte, la tête basse, ayant tout à coup perdu son assurance. Alors qu’il pose la main sur la poignée, Oikawa se tourne vers lui :

-Je pars tôt demain matin, et je reviens dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Kageyama hoche tristement la tête, et Oikawa pouffe de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Si ça peut te rassurer, si j’hésite encore un peu, ce n’est que par convention. Il n’y a aucun doute à avoir sur mes sentiments.

Il lui vole un baiser, puis sourit malicieusement en sortant :

-Joyeux Noël, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama le regarde entrer dans l’appartement d’en face, puis ferme la porte et se rassoit, un peu triste malgré l’euphorie. Il se console en imaginant les événements à venir, qui pourraient précipiter le dénouement de l’enquête ; au moins, il aura toute la semaine pour s’y consacrer à fond.

C’est déterminé qu’il se lève le lendemain matin. Il lance tout de même un petit regard sur la porte d’entrée de chez Oikawa avant de descendre les escaliers ; mais lorsqu’il arrive à Karasuno, son esprit est tout accaparé par le cambrioleur et le piège qu’il compte lui tendre.

Il passe la journée au téléphone ou sur Internet pour planifier les plans le plus minutieusement possible, afin de les exposer clairement le lendemain. Parfois il s’interrompt, reprend les profils des suspects ; Kuroo et Kenma écartés, le cambrioleur potentiel revêt le nom et l’apparence de Miya Atsumu.

La soirée s’écoule lentement ; Tobio attend une visite tout en sachant qu’elle n’arrivera pas. Il essaie de se convaincre qu’une soirée de travail n’est pas plus mal, tellement l’enquête le passionne, mais il se sent un peu creux à la pensée qu’Oikawa est loin d’ici.

L’entretien du lendemain se passe à merveille. Hinata et lui, secondés par la police, expliquent en détails toutes les modalités du piège : la parure de rubis, la puce cachée, la médiatisation, la sécurité nécessaire. Les représentants du musée acceptent, et c’est une petite victoire ; mais déjà il faut penser à la suite, à joindre les médias pour diffuser comme un événement l’arrivée de la parure truquée.

Les fêtes de Noël arrivent dans les jours suivants et tirent un peu Tobio de son enquête. Il va voir sa famille, quelques-uns de ses amis ; une fois de retour, Hinata l’invite à manger chez lui, avec son épouse Yachi, une petite blonde avenante. Kageyama ne sait pas vraiment, en sortant de là l’estomac rempli, si Yachi a peur de lui ou si elle l’a materné toute la soirée –un étrange mélange des deux, probablement.

Il a beau suivre pas à pas la progression de l’enquête, et régulièrement voir dans le journal ou à la télé la mention de la fameuse parure, le temps lui semble long lorsqu’il est seul dans son petit appartement. Cela fait enfin huit jours que son voisin est parti ; et alors que Kageyama regarde la télé d’un œil morne, soudain résonne à ses oreilles le son familier de quelqu’un qui frappe à sa porte.

Il se précipite, tellement impatient qu’il n’est même pas conscient de l’immense sourire qui s’étale sur sa figure ; il ouvre la porte n’a que le temps d’apercevoir des yeux bruns et chaleureux, ainsi que l’éclat d’un sourire joyeux, avant qu’Oikawa ne se jette sur lui et l’étreigne vigoureusement.

-Tobio-chan ! s’écrie-t-il. Tu m’as manqué !

Il le serre contre lui à l’en étouffer, puis, lorsqu’il le lâche enfin, lui présente un grand sourire angélique.

-Tu m’as manqué aussi, avoue Kageyama sans parvenir à refouler son propre sourire.

Oikawa saisit son visage dans ses mains, se penche, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kageyama ferme les yeux, savoure cet instant ; ses mains s’égarent sur les épaules et dans les cheveux d’Oikawa. Lorsque ce dernier rompt le baiser, ses yeux brillent :

-Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, mais je prends le risque. J’ai des sentiments sincères pour toi, Tobio-chan. Je t’avoue que je déteste perdre, mais ils sont trop forts, et je ne peux pas les ignorer. S’il te plaît, sors avec moi.

Kageyama reste un instant figé : en quoi était-ce perdre que de se soumettre à ce que son cœur désire ? Mais la dernière demande d’Oikawa, entre la supplique et l’ordre, le remplit de joie à l’idée que ses sentiments sont partagés; et quoiqu’il ne sache pas non plus où cette aventure les mènerait, il ne peut faire autrement que d’accepter.

C’est une longue nuit de retrouvailles qui s’amorce pour eux, plus lente et plus tendre que la précédente. Lorsque Kageyama, le lendemain matin au réveil, considère Oikawa dans son lit en se disant qu’il est à présent son petit-ami, il a l’impression d’être un homme neuf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Publication de Memento demain vers 17h pour retrouver Iwaizumi, Suga et Tobio, et de nombreux conflits intérieurs~


	4. Chapitre 4

Lorsque Kageyama arrive à Karasuno ce matin-là, Hinata ne manque pas de remarquer son expression plus sereine, ni d’en deviner les causes.

-Alors, ton voisin et toi ? Ça y est, c’est officiel ?

-Pas après quelques heures, soupire Kageyama. Mais enfin, oui, ça y est.

Hinata affiche un grand sourire à cette nouvelle, et lève les pouces :

-Je suis content pour toi ! J’espère qu’il arrivera à te supporter !

Kageyama lui lance une gomme qui traînait sur son bureau, et Hinata l’esquive en riant.

-C’est moi qui dois le supporter !

-Pourquoi ça ? Il ne s’intéresse pas aux enquêtes ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Ce n’est pas plus mal, remarque Hinata. Ça va t’aérer un peu l’esprit, comme ça !

Il pianote un instant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, puis ajoute plus bas :

-Ceci dit, j’avoue que j’y pense beaucoup aussi, en ce moment. Le piège, tout ça… C’est la première fois qu’on planifie quelque chose de cette envergure.

-Après-demain, murmura Tobio. On saura ce qu’il en est de ce fameux cambrioleur.

Ils demeurent pensifs tous les deux. La journée s’écoule paisiblement, jusqu’au milieu d’après-midi ; le téléphone de Hinata sonne, et il se hâte de décrocher. Il écoute pendant une minute environ, les yeux dans le vague, puis remercie et raccroche. Il paraît débordant d’énergie, tout à coup, et s’exclame :

-On a notre homme ! Un de nos espions vient de me dire que Miya Atsumu a quitté le Kansai pour remonter vers la capitale. Et où est le musée ciblé ? Ici, dans la capitale !

-Attendons encore un peu, marmonne Tobio qui ne partage pas son enthousiasme. Il peut avoir des dizaines de raisons d’aller à Tokyo.

-Dont celle-ci, insiste Hinata. Tout colle, jusqu’ici, la personnalité, le mode opératoire, et il semble mordre à l’appât.

Les yeux de Kageyama se plissent légèrement. Miya semble être le coupable idéal… Il laisse ses hypothèses de côté, sachant que la réponse viendrait le surlendemain ; inutile de se torturer l’esprit aussi près du dénouement.

Il est déjà impatient en rentrant chez lui, ce soir-là ; mais peu à peu, c’est la hâte de retrouver Oikawa qui supplante celle de faire avancer l’enquête. Une fois chez lui, il ôte son manteau et ses chaussures, et décide de préparer un peu son appartement avant que son voisin n’arrive. Il passe un coup de balai, fait sa vaisselle, refait le lit : les draps étaient complètement arrachés après leur nuit. Cette pensée lui tire un sourire involontaire, qui s’efface lentement.

Il y a une chose qui le surprend chez Oikawa. Lui qui se raccroche à Tobio, qui sollicite constamment son attention, qui est toujours à bavarder et à se plaindre ; lui si léger au quotidien, devient pourtant dans leurs moments plus intimes celui qui décide, celui qui agit, celui qui domine. Tobio s’était attendu à remplir ce rôle, au vu de leur relation habituelle, mais leur première nuit s’était enchaînée avec tellement de fluidité qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion, ni vraiment la conscience, de prendre les choses en main.

Il est loin de s’en plaindre, par ailleurs. Il a d’abord été perplexe face à cette petite incohérence dans le comportement d’Oikawa, futile et tout à coup dominateur ; puis il y a trouvé son compte en se disant que finalement, son nouveau petit-ami ne se résume pas à son apparence et ce qu’il veut bien montrer, et que cela témoigne simplement d’une personnalité plus complexe, ce qui ne déplaît pas à Tobio. Enfin, il a cessé d’y penser : l’important est que c’était extrêmement attirant, et il se soucie peu du déroulement des choses tant qu’ils y prennent tous les deux du plaisir.

Ses pensées sont interrompues par Oikawa, qui frappe à la porte. Tobio lui ouvre, et se fait aussitôt assaillir par une pluie de baisers. Sans nul doute, Oikawa est très démonstratif, et si Kageyama marmonne un peu par convention, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’en rougir.

-Tobio-chan, déclare Oikawa en lui prenant les mains. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir manger chez moi ?

Cette proposition étonne un peu l’inspecteur, habitué à recevoir chez lui, jamais d’être invité chez son voisin de palier. En même temps, il est tout à coup dévoré par la curiosité de savoir à quoi ressemble l’appartement d’Oikawa, espérant trouver dans son intérieur des éléments de plus pour comprendre qui il est.

Ils y sont en quelques pas. Oikawa ouvre la porte, puis s’efface, laissant Tobio apprécier sa décoration. L’agencement et les proportions des pièces sont les mêmes dans tout l’immeuble, remarque d’abord Tobio. Il est presqu’étonné de découvrir un salon confortable et élégant, et le reste de l’appartement à l’identique, tout étant meublé avec soin et avec goût. Il remarque surtout la propreté impeccable des lieux ; pas un bibelot qui traîne, pas une poussière sur les étagères, pas une miette sur la nappe.

Il est impressionné des talents d’Oikawa à s’occuper de son intérieur. Il l’imaginait beaucoup moins ordonné, pour ne pas dire bordélique ; avec des magazines et des DVDs un peu partout, des posters couvrant les murs. Mais force est de constater qu’il n’en est rien, et le tout dégage une impression d’élégance et de propreté plus qu’agréable. De richesse, aussi, songe Tobio lorsqu’il passe devant un immense home cinéma, et il retient sa langue.

-Voilà, c’est mon humble chez-moi, sourit Oikawa en ouvrant les bras.

-Et tu restes ici toute la journée ? demande Tobio.

-Oh, ça dépend des jours. Je vais me promener et faire mes courses, si tu veux tout savoir.

Kageyama détaille la chambre ; un grand lit aux couvertures tirées, un bureau sur lequel est posé un ordinateur portable ; quelques tours en plastiques dans un coin, une bibliothèque remplie, des étagères où alternent plantes grasses et petits objets, la plupart probablement des souvenirs de voyage. Au sol s’étale un large tapis à motifs, dont Tobio n’ose pas imaginer le prix.

-Tes parents t’ont aidé à t’installer ici ? ose-t-il finalement, curieux.

-Hm ? Un peu. Comme tout jeune adulte, je suppose.

 Kageyama aimerait demander où il trouve l’argent pour se meubler ainsi et lui offrir des verres, mais a peur d’aller trop loin et d’être indiscret. Ses parents sont peut-être très riches ; ou bien il a gagné à un jeu d’argent, ou bien touché un héritage. Ou alors il a des activités louches, songe-t-il en souriant ; sourire complaisant, issu à la fois d’une formation poussée à détecter les délinquants, et de l’idée risible d’un Oikawa dealer de drogue.

Il patiente dans le salon pendant qu’Oikawa s’affaire en cuisine, bouche ouverte devant la qualité de l’image et du son du home cinéma. Il a l’impression que seulement quelques secondes se sont écoulées entre le moment où il s’assied dans le canapé en cuir noir et celui où Oikawa lui met son assiette dans les mains ; rien de trop sophistiqué, avait-il averti, mais même dans sa façon de faire des pâtes, il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Probablement avait-il, lui, les moyens d’ajouter de la crème, des herbes aromatiques et un jaune d’œuf, au contraire de Tobio et de ses pâtes nature.

Pendant qu’ils mangent, son cerveau reprend un peu de service. Oikawa ne cessera jamais de l’étonner, songe-t-il, entre l’entretien parfait de son appartement et ses talents de cuisinier. Et ces nouvelles découvertes positives lui font penser que même si son cœur avait choisi de ne pas donner une chance à leur couple, peut-être, à force, sa raison l’y aurait-elle poussé.

-Tobio-chan, dit soudain Oikawa.

Ils ont terminé de manger, à présent, ont posé leurs assiettes sur la table basse en verre. Kageyama se tourne vers Oikawa, appréciant la manière dont il prononce son prénom –oubliant qu’il détestait cela quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Tu sais, je n’ai jamais eu besoin de rien, confesse Oikawa à voix basse, sans vraiment le regarder. Tout ça, c’était juste pour avoir une raison de t’approcher… De devenir ton ami, et plus si possible. Maintenant qu’on y est, il n’y a pas de mal à ce que tu le saches. J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas.

-Pas de problème, répond lentement Tobio.

-Si tu veux tout récupérer, tout est encore là. Tes couverts, ta vaisselle, tes vêtements, les piles pour la télécommande, les ampoules, les-

-Ça va, ça va. Je les reprendrai petit à petit.

Il est flatté qu’Oikawa ait établi une stratégie juste pour le voir, comme il avait vaguement imaginé dans ses rêveries les plus égocentriques. Il espère que sa physionomie trahit la joie douce qui l’envahit, le confort dans lequel il est, là, le ventre plein dans un bel appartement, à côté de son petit-ami qui semble prouver à chaque nouvelle minute sa vraie valeur et la chance qu’a Tobio de l’avoir.

-Tobio-chan, dit à nouveau Oikawa.

Son sourire est assuré, mais ses yeux trahissent une légère appréhension. Il semble vouloir commencer une phrase, s’interrompt et reprend :

-On sort, ce soir ?

Kageyama accepte.

Il ne saurait pas exactement retracer leur parcours, de bar en bar, des shots aux cocktails et de nouveaux aux shots. Le monde a progressivement sombré dans un flou indistinct et indifférent. Ils sont entrés dans ce qui semble être une boîte de nuit, vaguement conscients de la masse humaine qui s’agite autour d’eux au rythme de la musique, tellement forte que les basses font vibrer leurs cœurs ; les lumières multicolores balayent la foule, tournent et clignotent, les lasers les éblouissent parfois. Et dans tout ce chaos, trop de bruit pour entendre, trop d’alcool pour comprendre, sans rien voir qui ne soit flou, Tobio sent le corps d’Oikawa contre le sien, sent la chaleur de son souffle sur ses lèvres, la morsure de ses baisers dans son cou.

Il sait que ce qu’il fait est irraisonnable. Il est un inspecteur réputé, le plus doué de sa génération, sur la piste d’un cambrioleur exceptionnel. Il n’a pas à sortir en boîte aussi tard, pas à boire autant d’alcool, pas à coucher avec son voisin de palier. Il sait qu’Hinata ne voulait pas dire cela en parlant de s’aérer l’esprit de l’enquête. Mais la musique l’emporte ; la bière déborde de son gobelet et coule sur ses doigts, Oikawa les met dans sa bouche.

Les lumières aveuglent ses yeux clairs, bleues puis rouges puis vertes, trouent l’obscurité de la salle comme des éclairs, et les éclats éphémères révèlent autour d’eux la foule qui danse. Mais lui n’a d’yeux que pour Oikawa, pour son sourire essoufflé, pour sa chemise qui colle à sa peau, pour ses doigts qui courent sur son corps comme s’ils étaient seuls ; et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrent, il dit sans réfléchir :

-Je t’aime. Je t’aime, Oikawa.

La musique est sans doute trop forte pour que son voisin l’entende, mais il a dû lire sur ses lèvres, car il l’embrasse aussitôt. Le baiser lui paraît long et tendre et infini, comme si plus rien n’existait hors d’eux, ni les gens qui les bousculent, ni le sol collant, ni les cris ponctuels à un creux de la musique. Il ne sait plus s’ils s’embrassent ou s’ils dansent, pris dans un tourbillon de flashs et de basses, de figures inconnues et d’Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa-

Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, c’est dans le lit de son voisin et petit-ami. Il émerge lentement, désireux de rester sous la couette, la tête dans les oreillers. Puis la pensée subite lui vient qu’ils sont en semaine, et qu’il doit se rendre à Karasuno pour peaufiner les plans du piège pour le lendemain. Il sursaute, soudain bien réveillé; mais son état alerte ne le protège pas de la migraine qui lui vrille le crâne dès qu’il se redresse.

-Bonjour, Tobio-chan. Bien dormi ?

Oikawa est assis au bord du lit, le nez dans un magazine quelconque.

-Trop, répond Kageyama en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, grimaçant.

Il reste immobile quelques instants, essaie de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille, n’y parvient qu’à peine. Il entend comme amplifié le bruit que fait le verre qu’Oikawa pose sur la table de chevet à côté de lui, accompagné par un cachet d’aspirine bienvenu.

 -Quelle heure il est ? demande-t-il enfin.

Il se retourne pour voir son petit-ami assis à côté de lui, l’air un peu plus frais. Les yeux d’Oikawa sont cernés, et Tobio préfère ignorer le suçon qu’il aperçoit à moitié dissimulé par son col.

-Il est onze heures.

A l’air paniqué qui se peint sur le visage de Kageyama, Oikawa se justifie :

-On n’a dormi qu’à sept heures du matin, tu sais ! Je n’allais pas te laisser aller travailler après une nuit blanche, quand même ! Surtout après ce genre de nuit !

Tobio soupire et se laisse retomber dans le lit. Depuis quatre années qu’il travaille à Karasuno, il n’a jamais manqué un jour, n’est même jamais arrivé en retard. Hinata devait probablement être en train de paniquer à penser que le cambrioleur l’avait attaqué. Il s’en voulait de s’être égaré de la sorte.

-J’irai pour cette après-midi, dit-il défait. Je ne peux pas me permettre de louper un jour comme ça.

Oikawa hoche simplement la tête, puis lui demande ce qu’il veut manger.

Lorsqu’il arrive enfin à l’agence, Kageyama se sent la cible des regards de ses collègues. Il se hâte de rentrer dans son bureau et d’en fermer la porte, même s’il n’est que trop conscient qu’il vient de s’enfermer avec celui qui sait le mieux lire dans son jeu : son coéquipier. Hinata le regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais semble soulagé :

-Tu ne répondais pas ! l’attaque-t-il tout de suite. J’ai eu peur ! Bakageyama, va ! J’ai cru que-

-Que le cambrioleur s’en était pris à moi ?

-Exactement !

Hinata a la mine boudeuse, mais ne peut dissimuler un demi-sourire.

-Il ne m’a pas encore trouvé, marmonne Tobio en saisissant un paquet de feuilles. Mais nous, demain –c’est nous qui allons le trouver.

Il espère ainsi ramener l’attention de son collègue sur leur enquête et le travail qui leur reste, mais Hinata ne semble pas avoir la mémoire si courte.

-Qu’est-ce que tu avais, ce matin, alors ? Tu étais malade ?

-Oui, c’est ça, ment Tobio.

-Parce que tu es sorti avec ton voisin, encore ?

-C’est… Oui, mais…

-Et il t’a encore fait boire ?

Kageyama croise les bras, sur la défensive, mais Hinata semble plus amusé qu’autre chose.

-Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles, une fois que tu laisses tomber cette barrière de sérieux, murmure Shouyou.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, tranche Tobio.

-C’est bon, c’est bon, plaisante son coéquipier. Ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas assumer une soirée. Maintenant que tu es là, on peut regarder les plans du musée pour essayer de savoir où placer nos caméras indépendantes.

Ils s’y consacrent toute l’après-midi, prêts à faire face au cambriolage le lendemain dans la soirée. L’appréhension monte petit à petit, et Kageyama a toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur les vidéos stupides qu’Oikawa décide de lui montrer le soir même. Tobio lui est presque reconnaissant de ne pas sortir ; mais il a comme l’impression que son temps aurait été mieux employé à revoir encore et encore les plans du musée.

Ils sont côte à côte dans le lit de Kageyama, sur son ordinateur. Tobio peut à loisir examiner la physionomie d’Oikawa, absorbé par la vidéo ; ses yeux bruns où se reflète l’écran, fixes et captivés, ses mains jointes, les différentes expressions de son visage. A ce moment, il répond tout à fait au portrait presque caricatural du mec futile que Tobio lui avait attribué ; comment, songe-t-il, comment deviner que cet homme tellement ravi devant une vidéo débile est en fait un dominateur aux multiples talents ?

Il n’a pas le temps de penser beaucoup plus loin puisqu’aussitôt la vidéo finie, ledit dominateur semble justement vouloir faire part de ses talents. L’ordinateur finit posé au sol, sous un sommier qui grince ; au-dessus, Kageyama allongé sur le dos, les poignets maintenus de part et d’autre de son visage par des mains plus fortes, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés, savourant plutôt que subissant les assauts répétés d’Oikawa sur son corps.

Ce n’est pas comme si cette relation était de tout repos, songe-t-il plus tard, le nez dans le creux de l’épaule d’Oikawa, et une main qui lui caresse lentement les cheveux. Faire l’amour ; sortir, faire l’amour ; sortir, boire, faire l’amour ; il commence à sentir les séquelles d’une activité physique aussi intense et quotidienne, mais se trouve incapable de résister sur le moment.

Il n’a jamais vraiment voulu chercher plus loin, par ailleurs. Kageyama ne se considère pas comme le plus grand des romantiques. Toujours le nez dans ses enquêtes, il est en général trop occupé par son travail pour penser aux petites attentions qui sont censées maintenir un couple soudé. Mais il se rend progressivement compte qu’il pense beaucoup à Oikawa, et que ce dernier, en maintes occasions, parvient même à lui faire oublier l’enquête ; et il est bien conscient que cet attachement, s’il est surtout passionnel, ne se résume pas qu’à ça.

Le lendemain,  c’est le branle-bas de combat à Karasuno. Le cambriolage est imminent ; la parure est arrivée dans le musée prévu, conservée au centre d’une vaste pièce dont elle est l’unique objet. Kageyama est convaincu que le voleur frappera le premier soir pour impressionner les foules et la presse, et rire au nez de la sécurité.

Tout est prêt. La puce est sertie dans le collier, sous un des rubis, et totalement insoupçonnable ; le système d’anti-intrusion est à peu près le même que lors du cambriolage précédent. Les caméras du musée sont toutes reliées entre elles, et dépendent aussi de l’alimentation d’énergie du musée les lumières et les lasers de détection. Une dizaine de gardiens font une ronde régulière, de sorte à ce que la salle de la parure soit visitée une fois toute les cinq minutes ; ils ne sont pas armés, et ne disposent que d’une lampe de poche et d’un talkie-walkie.

Kageyama et Hinata ne s’arrêtent pas une minute, entre les coups de téléphone au musée, à la police, aux services de sécurité ; ils révisent une énième fois tous leurs plans, les caméras indépendantes placées aux endroits stratégiques et qui, elles, ne seront pas atteintes si le voleur coupe toute l’alimentation d’un coup, espérant récupérer un cliché comme la dernière fois.

Ils se rendent sur place pour vérifier que tout est bien installé, puis, comme leur journée réglementaire est terminée depuis longtemps mais qu’ils sont incapables de s’éloigner de ce lieu où, ils le savent, va pénétrer le cambrioleur, ils décident de manger en ville à proximité. Ils gardent contact avec la police par téléphone, de toute façon, et devraient être les premiers informés si quelqu’un entre ou sort du musée, et si le traceur indique que la puce -et donc la parure- est en train de bouger.

La nervosité se trahit dans tous leurs gestes. Ils parlent peu, se regardent peu, leurs yeux régulièrement portés sur la vitre au-dehors. L’heure de prédilection du cambrioleur, ils le savent, est autour d’une ou deux heures du matin, et il est à peine dix heures du soir. Le musée est fermé depuis longtemps, et ils distinguent, de leur restaurant, la silhouette sombre du bâtiment qui se découpe sous la lumière orangée des lampadaires entrecoupée de quelques flocons de neige.

L’attente est longue. Ils savent qu’ils ont tout planifié, tout revu, tout pensé, mais le cambrioleur les devance toujours de peu. Et s’il avait un instrument pour révéler la présence d’une puce dans la parure ? songe Kageyama, incapable de se concentrer sur son dessert. Et si les choses tournaient mal cette fois ? Mais non, il n’y a aucune raison que ça arrive…

L’angoisse est insoutenable alors que les minutes passent. Kageyama ne tient plus de savoir que le cambriolage est probablement sur le point d’arriver, et qu’il ne peut pas intervenir, seulement laisser faire pour en tirer les conclusions ensuite. La pensée que le mystérieux cambrioleur est là, juste dehors peut-être, le fait vibrer ; son rival absolu, son Némésis, le seul, entre tous les criminels, à qui il reconnaisse une intelligence supérieure et une technique impeccable.

Alors qu’on approche de minuit, et qu’Hinata est parti régler l’addition, Kageyama voit trois voitures de police passer en trombe et filer vers le musée, gyrophares allumées et sirènes hurlantes.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà ! C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et relire, et je trouve la scène de la boîte de nuit assez réussie -et même, pour être assez honnête, je crois que c'est une des scènes de mes fanfics que j'apprécie le plus! en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu (même si j'écris d'abord pour moi, c'est tout de même aussi pour vous) !   
> On se retrouve avec Memento le 1er, je publierai la suite de Voler son coeur courant avril, et à partir de fin mai je commencerai la publication de la nouvelle fic eheh~


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! avec une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre :33

Le sang de Kageyama ne fait qu’un tour quand il voit les voitures de police foncer vers le musée. Laissant là Hinata, l’addition, ses assiettes vides et son manteau, il se précipite dehors et court vers le lieu du cambriolage. C’est à peine s’il sent le froid glacial, tellement l’adrénaline électrise ses veines ; il manque de déraper sur la chaussée détrempée, se fait klaxonner en traversant au hasard, mais finalement arrive au musée.

Les voitures de police sont bien là, garées en travers de la voie. Des hommes sont dehors près des véhicules et autour de l’entrée, armés et équipés de gilets pare-balles. Kageyama ne se laisse pas même le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se précipiter vers eux et de brandir sa carte d’inspecteur :

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? L’opération devait se dérouler sans personne !

-Changement de programme, lui répond un policier. Le voleur est à l’intérieur avec nos policiers, et on est venus en renfort au cas où il se sauverait.

-Des policiers à l’intérieur ? s’indigne Tobio. Bande d’imbéciles ! Ce n’était pas ce qu’on avait prévu !

Un gradé, non loin, lui jette un regard méprisant :

-C’est à la police de régler ses enquêtes, monsieur l’inspecteur. Maintenant, laissez faire les professionnels.

Kageyama s’apprête à répondre avec virulence, outré qu’on lui parle sur ce ton et qu’on saccage son travail, mais des coups de feu retentissent tout à coup, et tout le monde se baisse par réflexe. Des murmures anxieux parcourent les policiers : qui a tiré ? Le cambrioleur, ou l’un des leurs ? Les secondes s’égrènent, insoutenables, avant qu’un policier n’apparaisse sur le porche du musée :

-Une ambulance ! Appelez une ambulance !

-Qui est blessé ? interroge le gradé.

-Tout est bon pour nous ! crie le policier en désignant son gilet pare-balles. C’est le cambrioleur !

Kageyama sent son cœur se serrer, étrangement, comme s’il s’était finalement attaché à ce voleur mystère. De savoir qu’il était blessé, ou d’être sur le point de découvrir son identité et mettre un terme à une chasse de plusieurs mois ? Faisant fi de tous les policiers en armes autour de lui, il franchit la ligne de sécurité et s’avance dans le musée.

Il se dirige machinalement vers la salle de la parure, croise des policiers sans les voir ni les entendre. Finalement, lorsqu’il entre dans la pièce, l’électricité a été rétablie, et la lumière révèle la parure, au sol, la vitre de protection brisée ; une dizaine de policiers épars, et enfin, dans un coin, assis contre un mur, une silhouette vêtue de noir.

Tobio sent son cœur s’arrêter en se dirigeant vers elle. La première chose qu’il remarque, et qui le trouble, sont les cheveux blonds du voleur, qui a le visage tourné vers le bas. Il se tient une épaule, et c’est là,  suppose Tobio à voir ses doigts ensanglantés se crisper sur le tissu noir, qu’il a été touché.

Le cambrioleur relève la tête, et Kageyama reconnaît en lui les grands yeux morgues et la moue arrogante de Miya Atsumu. Il n’en ressent aucune joie, contrairement à ce qu’il avait espéré. C’était tellement attendu, tellement prévisible, qu’il ne goûte aucune victoire à voir ce voleur défait sous ses yeux.

Miya lui lance un regard dédaigneux, mais ne dit rien, occupé à compresser son bras blessé. Kageyama le contemple longuement, essayant de juger de sa valeur ; puis Hinata apparaît tout à coup à côté de lui en poussant des cris excités.

-C’était lui ! On le savait, Kageyama ! Je te l’avais dit !

Tobio se contente de hocher la tête. Puis les secours interviennent, et Miya est emporté pour se faire soigner ; dans un coin, l’officier dispute le policier responsable d’avoir tiré sur lui. Les gardiens de nuit sont là aussi, hésitant à remettre la parure en place. Tout se passe lentement, et l’inspecteur n’a qu’une hâte, celle de rentrer.

Ils finissent par quitter le musée, et Hinata se propose de raccompagner Tobio chez lui, comme il est tard et que le temps est glacial. Dans la voiture, un silence pensif s’installe, que Kageyama finit par rompre, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude.

-Ça ne peut pas être lui. Non, Miya n’est pas notre voleur.

Hinata lui jette un regard surpris :

-Quoi ? Mais tout coïncide.

-Non, marmonne Tobio.

Il n’a pas de preuves tangibles de ce qu’il avance, il le sait très bien. Mais l’idée que Miya soit bien le voleur le déçoit, comme s’il avait espéré un ultime retournement de situation, une confrontation finale en bonne et due forme… Qu’avait-il imaginé ? Que le voleur ressentirait de la même manière leur relation ?

Il ne retrouve pas dans Atsumu ce charisme, cette détermination presque séductrice que possède le cambrioleur. Mais peut-être, songe-t-il, que ça n’a été que dans sa tête que des suppositions pareilles se sont établies. Peut-être s’est-il laissé emporter par l’enquête au point de vouloir se faire du voleur un rival prédestiné, qu’il a doté de caractéristiques qui le font fantasmer. Il s’enferme dans le silence, déçu.

Quand il rentre, il est autour d’une heure du matin. Les événements de la soirée tournent en boucle dans sa tête, le plan raté, les yeux de Miya, la conviction de Hinata… Il craint de s’être mépris sur la nature du voleur et d’avoir projeté sur lui ses représentations personnelles. Il sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, il se hâte de se rendre à l’agence. En sortant, il jette un regard coupable sur le palier d’Oikawa ; peut-être s’est-il inquiété de ne pas le voir rentrer le soir d’avant… Kageyama se promet de lui acheter quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir et se faire pardonner. Et puis, après ce qu’il voit comme la déconvenue de la veille, ça lui fera sûrement du bien de passer un peu de temps avec son petit-ami.

Il est le premier arrivé, ce jour-là, tant il a hâte de reprendre l’enquête, décidé à voir si elle est bien achevée ou non. Il décide d’emporter tous les documents qui peuvent lui être utiles et d’aller directement au commissariat, là où se trouvent toutes les découvertes récentes sur l’affaire –celles qui datent de la nuit même.

Il reçoit un accueil mitigé –les policiers l’estiment mais se méfient de lui, il le sent bien. Mais ils ont été réduits à demander son aide, et c’est lui qui a instigué le plan qui a permis d’attraper Miya –aussi le laisse-t-on passer, lui donne-t-on un bureau tranquille et tous les papiers qu’il réclame.

 Il commence par examiner le rapport du système de sécurité et des premières observations faites sur place. Miya est entré par une porte dérobée, qu’il a crochetée ; il a commencé par s’introduire dans la loge de la sécurité, là où sont rassemblés les écrans de surveillance reliés aux caméras, et a sectionné une partie des câbles afin que les caméras ne transmettent plus de signal.

Il semble avoir étudié les allées et venues des gardiens, car il est parvenu jusqu’à la salle de la parure sans se faire repérer. Là, il a attendu dans l’ombre l’instant où les gardiens auraient déserté la place, puis a brisé la vitre et s’est emparé de la parure. Aussitôt que le signal de la puce a changé, les policiers se sont précipités sur place de manière à le cerner et à le piéger dans la salle même où il a commis son larcin. Tobio connait la suite.

Il étudie pendant un moment les photos prises par les caméras indépendantes, que Miya avait négligées. Sur plusieurs d’entre elles, on observe une silhouette indistincte. Kageyama sort de son dossier la photo du cambriolage précédent afin de comparer les images. Il se penche, observe soigneusement chacune des deux silhouettes. Tout ne colle pas, songe-t-il en comparant à vue d’œil leurs tailles et leurs corpulences.

Il est sur le dossier depuis plus d’une heure, et a remarqué plusieurs incohérences. Le voleur habituel ne sectionne pas les câbles comme un barbare –comme l’a fait Miya-, il hacke le système. Le voleur habituel porte une cagoule pour dissimuler son visage, et Miya n’en portait pas. Le voleur habituel utilise un outil, probablement un laser, pour découper la vitre, et Miya a préféré la briser. Et enfin, la comparaison des silhouettes achève d’ôter tout doute à Tobio : Atsumu est un cambrioleur, et talentueux sans aucun doute, mais ce n’est pas le voleur prodigieux qu’il recherche.

Il refoule un sourire à l’idée que le jeu continue, que la partie n’est pas finie. C’est presque du soulagement qu’il ressent à l’idée que le voleur est encore en liberté, et n’est pas tombé dans le piège qu’il lui a tendu ; une fois encore, il s’est montré à la hauteur, et le cœur de Tobio semble battre plus fort quand il pense une fois encore à la ruse du cambrioleur mystère.

Il soupire. D’un côté, il est heureux que l’enquête ne soit pas terminée, de l’autre, elle l’épuise nerveusement et il est revenu au point de départ. Et s’ajoute à ses constatations l’idée presque glaçante qu’il aime ce cambrioleur, que son admiration se teinte presque d’affection, à présent, après une enquête aussi longue et aussi passionnante, et que c’est peut-être même réciproque, que le voleur est en train d’étudier soigneusement celui qui est à sa poursuite…

Hinata a raison. Il s’est attaché à ce voleur, à l’idée qu’il s’est faite de lui, et le savoir toujours en liberté est étrangement réconfortant pour un inspecteur. Mais Oikawa, songe-t-il. Est-ce lui faire une infidélité que d’aimer, à sa manière, un cambrioleur qu’il n’a jamais vu, une simple silhouette floue dans le noir, mais de toute évidence le génie du mal par excellence, qui allie à ses méfaits une élégance et une classe incomparables ?

Oikawa n’est en rien comme le cambrioleur, réfléchit Tobio. Il est futile, se fiche éperdument de tout ce qui touche à la police et à l’enquête. Oisif, dont les loisirs autres que le people et Netflix semblent essentiellement concerner le sexe et les sorties alcoolisées. Mais Tobio l’aime, c’est une certitude. Il aime son visage et son corps, il aime son rire et sa voix, il aime ses attentions et découvrir, petit à petit, une autre complexité sous sa superficialité.

Le cambrioleur est une passion abstraite, et Oikawa est une relation réelle. Il n’est peut-être pas capable de concevoir des plans parfaits, la seule stratégie dont il ait fait preuve jusqu’à présent étant de jouer les envahisseurs dans le besoin pour se rapprocher de son voisin ; il n’est peut-être pas un hackeur particulièrement coriace, tout ce qu’il sait faire sur Internet étant de regarder des vidéos Youtube. Mais malgré ça, malgré tout, Tobio est sincèrement attaché à lui, et a éclipsé tout le mépris que lui inspirait son voisin au départ.

Il rentre à Karasuno pour midi, et fait immédiatement part de ses découvertes à Hinata.

-Alors… Miya n’est pas notre homme ?

-Je ne pense pas. Il y a trop d’éléments qui ne collent pas.

-Tu l’avais senti, murmure son coéquipier.

Ils sont assis face à face. Hinata a posé son menton dans ses mains, les yeux dans le lointain.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?

-On recommence, déclare Kageyama. Sans la police, cette fois. Je pense que ça n’a pas marché parce que la médiatisation a été trop grande.

-Elle aurait effrayé le voleur ?

-Non, il a compris que c’était un piège.

Hinata laisse échapper un sifflement.

-Alors, on fait quoi ? On recommence avec un autre musée, mais sans l’annoncer, cette fois ?

-On peut essayer, marmonne Tobio.

Il reprend la liste des cambriolages. Diamants gros comme des œufs, émeraudes, rubis, même une fois une cassette d’améthystes ; de toute évidence, le voleur aime beaucoup les pierres précieuses, et cette preuve supplémentaire d’un raffinement tout particulier semble exploitable à Tobio. Hinata et lui font quelques recherches sur les listes d’arrivées dans les musées à proximité ; leur attention est attirée par un coffret de saphirs, qui doit arriver dans la semaine suivante dans un musée particulièrement réputé.

-Il n’a pas encore de saphirs, remarque lentement Tobio. Il les voudra à coup sûr. Tous les éléments y sont, cette fois. Un butin intéressant pour lui, un musée prestigieux, une sécurité à toute épreuve.

-Et comment on procède ? interroge Hinata, suspicieux.

-On ne met plus de caméras indépendantes. Je pense qu’on en a trop usé et que ça apparaît comme notre marque de fabrique, maintenant. Non, on se contente de poser des alertes.

-Ah bon ? Juste ça ? Mais il ne va pas le remarquer ?

Tobio plonge la tête dans ses mains pour réfléchir :

-On doit en poser le moins possible. Il faut savoir où.

-La loge de sécurité ?

-Il peut très bien pirater la sécurité depuis son propre ordinateur.

-La salle des saphirs ?

-Le temps qu’elle se déclenche, il sera déjà reparti. Non, il faut les mettre aux entrées.

-Mais il y a une dizaine d’entrées, proteste Hinata. Et parfois, on n’a toujours pas résolu comment il s’introduisait dans certains musées, s’il passait par les combles ou par les égouts…

-Vrai, reconnaît Tobio à contrecœur. Et s’il réussit un cambriolage dans un musée piégé, alors ça met toutes nos stratégies à la poubelle et on sera sûrs de ne plus jamais avoir les moyens de l’attraper.

Il hésite un instant, puis déclare :

-Je… Je ne vois qu’une solution. Je vais m’enfermer dans le musée et l’attendre pendant la nuit.

-Quoi !? panique Hinata. Toi –avec le cambrioleur ? Mais… ça peut être super dangereux !

-Tant pis ! s’exclame Tobio, déterminé. Et puis, je serai armé.

-Et qui te dit qu’il frappera le premier soir ? S’il décide d’attendre et qu’il voit que tu campes au musée, il ne viendra pas !

-Je prends le risque. Jusqu’ici, il a toujours agi dans les deux ou trois premiers jours après l’arrivée d’un objet. Mais plus les cambriolages progressent, plus il se lance tôt –ses techniques ne font que s’améliorer, et il est maintenant assez confiant pour y aller dès le premier jour. En plus, les saphirs risquent de l’appâter.

Il demeure dans ses réflexions encore un instant, puis ajoute :

-De toute façon, la police a d’ores et déjà affirmé tenir le cambrioleur, que Miya est le coupable. On ne va rien leur dire et continuer de notre côté. Les médias vont commencer à annoncer que le cambrioleur prodigieux a été arrêté, et je suis à peu près sûr que Miya ne rejettera pas les accusations tellement l’occasion est belle de se faire passer pour ce qu’il n’est pas. Et si le vrai cambrioleur, lui, est convaincu qu’il n’y a plus de danger pour lui, il foncera sans craintes.

Hinata acquiesce.

-Alors… Tu vas vraiment rester dans le musée toute la nuit et l’attendre ?

-C’est entre lui et moi, tranche Tobio. Je veux être le premier à l’arrêter, le premier à voir son visage.

-Et à l’embrasser, ricane Hinata, puis, redevenant sérieux : j’ai peur que tu prennes ça trop à cœur, Kageyama. On ne peut pas ignorer les risques. Je crois que tu es trop aveuglé par le cambrioleur pour comprendre-

-Je comprends parfaitement, merci ! s’enflamme Kageyama. J’ai mené cette enquête depuis le début. Je le connais. J’ai étudié chacun des indices qu’on a pu dégager de ses passages. Si ça ne marche pas, eh bien tant pis, on ressaiera encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’on l’attrape. Mais si ça fonctionne, s’il vient…

-Kageyama, insiste Hinata. Je… Je conçois ce que tu ressens pour ce cambrioleur. C’est la relation type du bon et du méchant. Sherlock et Moriarty, Batman et le Joker. Toi et lui. Mais ce n’est pas une fiction, Kageyama, ce voleur n’est pas ton ami, et s’il est le premier à te surprendre il va peut-être te tuer de sang-froid.

Ses yeux bruns sont noyés d’angoisse :

-Tu es mon coéquipier depuis trois ans maintenant. J’ai toujours accepté d’être dans ton ombre, parce que j’admire sincèrement ce que tu fais… Et s’il arrivait quelque chose au musée… Qu’est-ce que je ferais, sans toi ?

Kageyama reste silencieux, et Hinata poursuit :

-Est-ce que l’enquête en vaut vraiment la peine ? Alors que le bonheur est juste à ta portée, que tu viens de trouver quelqu’un, que tu es destiné à devenir, probablement, un des meilleurs enquêteurs du monde ? Juste pour un cambrioleur, est-ce que tu es prêt à risquer tout ça ?

Tobio baisse les yeux.

-Pense à ta famille et tes amis. Pense au jour où on t’a remis l’insigne d’inspecteur, les premières enquêtes que tu as résolues. Pense à ton voisin et tout ce que vous pouvez faire ensemble. Ce sont de belles images, non ? Tu veux que la prochaine soit celle d’un canon de revolver pointé droit entre tes deux yeux ?

Hinata lui lance un regard perçant, espérant que son argumentaire porte ses fruits. Son coéquipier soupire, regarde ses mains. Puis, après un instant, Kageyama relève les yeux et les plante droit dans les siens :

-Cette enquête, c’est l’enquête de ma vie, Hinata. Ma carrière n’aura plus de sens si je ne parviens pas à résoudre celle-ci.

-Kageyama, tente encore Hinata.

-Tu ne comprends pas, ça dépasse toutes les enquêtes que j’ai pu faire, celle-ci est… différente ! Ce n’est pas un voleur ordinaire ! Pas des pratiques ordinaires ! Je sais, je sens, qu’il perçoit les choses de la même manière que moi, comme un jeu, un jeu qui verra forcément la chute de l’un de nous deux, soit la sienne –celle d’un cambrioleur prodigieux, soit la mienne ! Et c’est terriblement excitant !

Tobio inspire, les joues rosies d’emportement, et reprend un peu plus bas, essayant de se calmer :

-Je ne peux pas lâcher cette enquête, elle me hanterait pour toujours. Et pour pouvoir l’achever, il faut que j’arrête moi-même cet homme.

Il fait un signe de tête et sort, peu désireux de se confronter plus longtemps à Hinata. Lorsque la porte se referme dans son dos, Shouyou baisse la tête, découragé, comme s’il avait vraiment cru pouvoir raisonner celui qui n’est pas seulement, pour lui, un coéquipier brillant, mais également un ami cher.

Kageyama est un passionné, il le sait, qui s’investit toujours immensément dans ce qu’il fait. Mais il sait aussi que cette enquête risque de très mal tourner si son coéquipier continue à s’obstiner, et que chaque pas qu’il fait vers le cambrioleur le rapproche en même temps d’un danger certain. Et au fond, il espère que sa nouvelle aventure avec son voisin sera assez forte pour le distraire de toute cette affaire, et que cet Oikawa puisse lui faire voir d’autres choses que les pistes criminelles –ce serait sans doute un apaisement pour Tobio de se stabiliser ailleurs que dans le monde du travail. Aussi Hinata fonde-t-il beaucoup d’espoirs dans cette liaison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours, merci à Kamiyu ( https://www.instagram.com/kamiyu_k07/ ; https://twitter.com/Kamiyu_K7?lang=fr ; https://www.facebook.com/KamiyuK7/ ) pour ce magnifique fanart dont le maître-mot est HOT *_*


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ♥   
> Je n'ai pas encore fini la fic, il me reste un chapitre et demi en stock; j'ai aussi une autre fic à commencer à poster, mais il me faut le temps de voir comment la découper. Quant à Memento, je compte être de retour très bientôt !   
> Bonne lecture !

Cela fait une semaine que Tobio a lancé son nouveau projet de piège.

Il est certain que ça va fonctionner. Tous les éléments y sont : la police a confirmé que Miya Atsumu est le cambrioleur que l’on recherche, et leurs cellules spéciales ont été fermées, tous dans la conviction que les vols cesseront maintenant le coupable a été arrêté. Miya n’a rien nié, mais n’a toujours pas révélé où il cache son butin –ce qui est tout à fait normal, songe Tobio en son for intérieur, puisqu’il n’a lui-même aucune idée d’où peuvent être les objets volés par un autre.

Le vrai cambrioleur doit probablement se réjouir d’un tel enthousiasme médiatique sur son arrestation présumée, et en conséquence se préparer à frapper une nouvelle fois. Parfois, Kageyama a quelques doutes sur la cible : les saphirs sont certes l’objet par excellence, dans un musée que le voleur n’a encore jamais visité, mais les chances sont tout de même minces. Et tenter de diffuser à nouveau leur arrivée au grand public aurait à nouveau pour effet de rendre le voleur méfiant.

S’il était le cambrioleur, sans aucun doute, il choisirait les saphirs. Il a épluché tous les catalogues des musées dans le périmètre du voleur, et rien de comparable à ces pierres en termes de richesse, de confort de vol –sans compter l’intérêt tout personnel du cambrioleur pour elles. L’enquête lui semble donc progresser, et s’il ne peut nier redouter le moment tant attendu où il s’enfermerait dans le musée pour attendre son Némésis, du moins ne voit-il pas le temps passer, tout pris dans l’idée que l’accomplissement arrive enfin.

Le seul moment où le temps ralentit, où il savoure enfin les minutes, c’est lorsqu’il retrouve Oikawa le soir –et, souvent en conséquence, le matin avant d’aller travailler. Ils ont pris leur routine, même si leur couple est encore quelque chose de neuf, et cela est probablement dû au fait de s’être fréquentés tous les jours déjà avant que leur relation évolue. Kageyama ne lui parle pas de ses enquêtes, trop conscient que son voisin n’en a strictement rien à faire –tout ce que lui évoque le crime, apparemment et à la grande lassitude de Kageyama, c’est _La Casa de Papel_.

Ce n’est pas, par ailleurs, un frein pour Tobio : il est sûr de ne jamais passer ses soirées à se tracasser avec ses enquêtes, si Oikawa lui tient compagnie, et Hinata lui vante chaque jour les mérites d’avoir ce genre de relation « détente »… Même si Kageyama sait que leur histoire va bien au-delà d’un simple besoin de prendre l’air.

Le coup des saphirs est prévu pour le lendemain soir, et Kageyama a du mal à penser à autre chose. Hinata a raison, c’est une prise de risque énorme. Il joue sa vie, et en est bien conscient. Cette nuit pourrait bien être la dernière… Mais chaque fois qu’il pense à la satisfaction qu’il ressentira enfin quand le voleur retirera sa cagoule, l’adrénaline monte, et il sait qu’il sera incapable de manquer ce rendez-vous avec le destin.

-Tu m’as l’air bien agité, Tobio, soupire Oikawa à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il est à peine sept heures, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué ?

-Non ! s’exclame Kageyama en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n’est rien !

Oikawa sourit avec tendresse, et se glisse derrière lui en feignant de lui masser les épaules :

-Détends-toi ! On est juste tous les deux, ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Bien sûr que si !

Il fait la moue, se sentant coupable de laisser autant transparaître ses émotions. Oikawa pose la tête sur son épaule et lui murmure à l’oreille :

-Il y a quelque chose qu’il faut que je te dise, ce soir.

Tobio se retourne vers lui, curieux du ton solennel, mais Oikawa lui renvoie simplement un large sourire :

-Mais d’abord, je t’invite au restaurant.

Tobio proteste pour la forme, mais espère que cette sortie pourra le distraire. Il se change, remplace son uniforme par des vêtements de ville, et retrouve Oikawa. Ils marchent l’un à côté de l’autre, leurs mains se frôlent, s’accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Kageyama reste un instant coi devant la façade du restaurant qu’Oikawa lui indique : c’est probablement un des plus chers du centre-ville. Le sourire engageant de son petit-ami lui ôte toute question des lèvres, et  ils entrent.

Le cadre est magnifique, c’est indéniable, et il se sent presque faire tache dans ce milieu. Ils obtiennent une table pour deux, un peu à l’écart, et un serveur leur apporte la carte ; Kageyama croit halluciner devant les prix, mais Oikawa lui intime de ne pas les regarder et de prendre ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Tobio demeure tout de même un moment interdit, et finit par opter par un plat assez cher pour qu’Oikawa ne lui reproche pas, mais tout de même dans les plus économiques du menu.

Ils savourent leur nourriture, Kageyama un peu plus rapidement qu’Oikawa qui ne cesse de parler entre deux bouchées. C’est presque de force que ce dernier l’oblige à choisir un dessert, Tobio estimant que l’addition aurait déjà trois chiffres et que c’était déjà de la folie. Il finit par se retrouver bon gré mal gré devant une coupe de crème glacée, et la mange consciencieusement.

-Tobio-chan, tu sais…, commence Oikawa.

Kageyama relève la tête de sa glace. Oikawa sourit légèrement, et il lui semble que ses joues sont un peu plus roses qu’à l’accoutumée.

-Je me suis vraiment attaché à toi, depuis ces quelques mois. Il y a des choses que je devrais peut-être te dire… Des questions que tu dois te poser.

Comme d’où vient tout cet argent, songe Kageyama.

 -Je pense que je suis en mesure de répondre, à présent, murmure Oikawa. Alors je te laisse me poser une question, et je te promets d’y répondre sincèrement. Choisis bien comment la formuler, d’accord ? Une seule. Les autres réponses en découleront sûrement.

Tobio hésite. Qu’y a-t-il donc de si inavouable chez Oikawa, pour qu’il lui fasse deviner de la sorte ? A-t-il un lourd passé, est-il quelqu’un de célèbre ? Une masse de questions afflue au cerveau de Tobio, incapable de faire le tri : qui est-il vraiment ? Pourquoi est-il si riche ? Que signifient toutes ses contradictions dans son comportement ? Est-il vraiment celui qu’il prétend être ? Est-il dangereux ?

Et Kageyama demande :

-Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

Oikawa écarquille légèrement les yeux ; de toute évidence, ce n’est pas la question qu’il attendait. Mais un sourire vient rapidement jouer sur ses lèvres, son regard s’adoucit, et il pose ses doigts sur la main de Tobio :

-Oui. Oui, je t’aime.

Quelque chose semble se combler, s’apaiser, au fond de Kageyama. Sourire lui semble plus facile alors qu’il échange un long regard avec son petit-ami, se noyant pour quelques instants dans ses iris chaleureux. Il sait que c’était la bonne question à poser, la seule qui lui donnerait une réponse satisfaisante. Parce qu’au fond, il se fiche des secrets qu’Oikawa garde, l’important est qu’ils soient ensemble et heureux ensemble. Le reste n’a pas d’importance.

Ils rentrent lentement vers leur immeuble, les doigts de Tobio serrés dans ceux, gantés, d’Oikawa. C’est une nuit noire et glaciale qui les entoure, seulement égayée par les lumières de la ville et les décorations de Noël.

-Dis, Tobio-chan, le relance soudain Oikawa. Tu veux aller au cinéma demain soir ? Il y a un film que je veux voir.

 _Demain soir_. C’est le soir où est prévu le cambriolage… Mais comment dire à Oikawa qu’il prévoit d’affronter un des hommes les plus dangereux du pays plutôt que de l’accompagner voir une comédie romantique ? Il fait une grimace de dépit, et marmonne dans son écharpe :

-Je ne pourrai pas. J’ai un repas de prévu avec mes collègues.

-Ah oui, murmure Oikawa, visiblement déçu. Pour fêter l’arrestation du cambrioleur ? J’ai vu ça aux infos l’autre jour. Comment il s’appelle, déjà ?

-Miya Atsumu, répond machinalement Tobio.

Il ne sait pas s’il doit aller plus loin et lui confier ses doutes ; ce serait une pente dangereuse, qui le mènerait sur ses plans du lendemain soir et ne manquerait pas d’inquiéter Oikawa. Non, il doit se taire, même face à son petit-ami, garder le secret sur son projet et sur les risques.

Ils s’endorment tard ce soir-là, serrés l’un contre l’autre ; jambes entremêlées, doigts enlacés, tête contre tête. A un moment, Tobio bouge un peu, et la couverture glisse de son épaule qu’elle dénude ; Oikawa la remonte soigneusement pour le couvrir, tendrement, en profite pour effleurer sa joue et caresser ses cheveux.

-Je t’aime, Tobio-chan, dit-il.

Ce ne sont que quelque mots, murmurés lentement dans le noir, pour aucun autre que pour lui-même ; Kageyama les a entendus, à demi-réveillé, mais n’ose pas le faire savoir à Oikawa. Il lui a déjà dit, dans le restaurant, promettant la véracité de ses sentiments ; mais ils sont plus sincères encore lorsqu’ils sont dits ainsi, dans l’intimité de sa chambre à une heure tardive.

Il se réveille au son de son alarme quelques heures plus tard. C’est le grand jour, celui du plan, de la révélation ; et un frisson parcourt l’échine de Tobio quand il se dit que tout s’arrêtera peut-être cette nuit, l’enquête, s’il a de la chance, son existence, s’il en a moins. Il pose les yeux sur Oikawa encore endormi à ses côtés : les cheveux en bataille, son torse nu à moitié découvert.

Les yeux de Kageyama en parcourent les courbes et les lignes, essayant de se résoudre à la pensée que c’est peut-être la dernière fois qu’il les contemple. Mais il n’a pas le temps pour des adieux larmoyants, sa mission doit rester secrète. Si la soirée se passe mal… Hinata sera en charge d’en parler à Oikawa, et Tobio ne sera pas là pour voir ses reproches.

Il se penche, finalement, et l’embrasse sur la joue. Oikawa ne se réveille pas, s’agite un peu, émet un son vague ; Tobio ne tarde pas à s’éclipser. Il sait que le plus dur est à venir, qu’il va devoir supporter Hinata toute la journée, lequel n’aura d’autre occupation que de le convaincre d’abandonner son projet. Mais Kageyama sait qu’il ne peut pas y renoncer. Pas après tout ça.

La journée, à son agréable surprise, se passe sans heurts majeurs. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’Hinata se révolte, et le balance, peut-être, au reste de l’agence. Mais Shouyou a l’air plus abattu qu’autre chose, et son regard souligné d’inquiétude parle plus que ses paroles. Tobio s’en veut un peut ; mais il esquive, systématiquement, se réfugiant près de la machine à café ou en s’entourant de piles de documents.

C’est avec soulagement qu’il voit l’horloge murale atteindre cinq heures. Mais quelques minutes après, Hinata apparaît à son bureau, le scrutant d’un air dépité.

-Tu vas directement au musée, après ?

-Oui, répond Tobio. A partir de vingt heures, quand ils auront fermé.

-D’accord.

Hinata souffle et baisse les yeux. Kageyama a l’impression qu’il a des milliers de choses à lui dire, qui doivent sortir, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne sont à l’aise avec ça. Et son coéquipier marmonne finalement, sans oser le regarder en face :

-Sois prudent, d’accord ?

-Tu me connais, répond simplement Tobio.

Il laisse l’ombre d’un sourire passer sur son visage, mais il n’est pas sûr qu’Hinata l’ait vu. Quand son coéquipier recule lentement, puis se retourne pour disparaître à l’embrasure de la porte, quelque chose semble se serrer dans sa poitrine, mais il l’ignore ; s’il se prend à trop penser au mal qu’il risque de faire en disparaissant brutalement, tant à Hinata qu’à Oikawa, à l’agence, à sa famille, il craint de finir par renoncer. Et il ne peut pas se le permettre. Pas dans cette enquête.

Les minutes semblent s’allonger indéfiniment alors que l’agence Karasuno se vide. Le directeur, Daichi, laisse les clefs à Tobio, lui confiant le soin de tout fermer derrière lui –ce n’est pas la première fois que le détective reste aussi tard. Kageyama essaie de se concentrer sur certains documents, mais son esprit vagabonde, et il se surprend en train de relire la même phrase sans avancer.

Il soupire profondément, repousse son siège à roulette et quitte son bureau. Ses pas le guident jusqu’à la machine à café, qui clignote dans l’obscurité du couloir. Il tire son téléphone de sa poche, grimace devant la luminosité qu’il se hâte de baisser. Il a de nouveaux messages, et les lit distraitement pendant que la machine se met en marche. Tous viennent d’Oikawa.

« Salut Tobio-chan ♥♥♥ »

« Tu me rejoins après le repas avec tes collègues ? »

« Je m’ennuie >< »

C’était ce qu’il y avait de plus essentiel, déduit Kageyama en ignorant le reste des messages, soit des stickers guimauve, soit des liens vers des vidéos drôles. Il répond rapidement, « ne m’attends pas ce soir » ; puis il boit son café. Seulement après le heurte la pensée que son message est froid, et ne rassurera probablement pas Oikawa. Il allume de nouveau son téléphone, ajoute rapidement « Je t’aime ♥ », profitant du fait que son petit-ami n’ait pas encore lu le message ; puis, décidant qu’il ne peut plus reculer, il éteint complètement son portable et le glisse dans sa poche arrière.

Il a l’habitude, lors de missions un peu risquées, de porter son arme de service. Mais ce soir-là, en l’accrochant à sa ceinture avant d’enfiler sa veste par-dessus, elle lui paraît particulièrement lourde. Il prend soin de revêtir la veste noire de l’agence, idéale pour se fondre dans les ombres et attendre que le cambrioleur daigne se montrer.

Les gardiens du musée le laissent passer sans protester quand il leur montre sa carte, et un regard fait taire ceux qui veulent une autorisation de la police. Tobio s’oriente lentement vers la salle des saphirs ; c’est une salle ronde, vaste mais sobre : seul le coffret ouvert y est exposé, en plein centre de la pièce, protégé par un cube de verre. Les saphirs étincellent sous la lumière blanche d’un unique projecteur accroché au plafond, qui n’illumine que le centre de la pièce et laisse le reste se perdre dans l’obscurité.

Kageyama s’accroupit à une extrémité de la salle, dans un petit recoin en général utilisé par les vigiles. Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre… Attendre sans baisser sa garde un seul instant, guetter le moindre son, la moindre lueur qui témoignerait de la présence de quelqu’un d’autre dans cette pièce. Un instant, un sentiment paranoïaque l’étreint avec violence, celui que peut-être que le voleur est déjà là, tapi dans les ombres en face de lui, l’a vu entrer, le met peut-être en joue…

Il s’enfonce un peu plus dans son coin de mur, chasse avec peine ses pensées. Son cœur bat à tout rompre contre ses côtes, il craint qu’on ne l’entende ; et pourtant, ce n’est que le début de sa veille. La soirée débute à peine et le cambrioleur frappe après minuit, avant deux heures, il le sait très bien. Mais s’il tombait de nouveau sur un autre, sur un opportuniste comme Miya ? Non, ce piège-là était fait pour fonctionner. L’homme qui se présentera sera le vrai, le seul coupable.

Les minutes passent, s’accumulent, dix, quinze, trente. Ses membres commencent à s’ankyloser, mais il ne bouge pas, une main près de son côté au cas où il faudrait dégainer rapidement. Il est idéalement placé ; la salle a deux arcades ouvertes, qui, par chance, ne sont pas face à face ; il n’a eu qu’à se mettre dans le bon angle pour être sûr de voir entrer l’homme qu’il attend.

Ces deux arcades ne sont que deux puits d’obscurité sans fond. Il n’y voit strictement rien au-delà de la salle, ébloui par la lumière vive du projecteur. Quand le cambrioleur arrivera, ce sera d’un coup, sans qu’il ait pu le voir venir ; il surgira de la nuit, sombre silhouette de détachant de ses ombres sœurs… Tobio avale sa salive, pris d’un regain de nervosité. Il fait trop sombre pour regarder sa montre, il ne peut que supposer l’heure.

Il s’interdit de penser à autre chose qu’à sa mission, à l’arrestation qu’il veut effectuer ce soir –la plus belle prise de sa carrière. Il n’est plus temps de penser à son coéquipier, à son petit-ami, au reste. Seule importe le dénouement de cette enquête, qu’il a trop longtemps attendu ; cette enquête sans cesse relancée, jamais aboutie, qui lui a glissé entre les doigts comme aucune autre, et ce soir, ce soir enfin, c’est l’occasion de refermer son poing sur elle, d’en faire une affaire classée et le joyau de sa carrière.

Ses yeux lui font mal à force de sonder le contraste entre le projecteur et l’obscurité, mais il se force à les garder grand ouverts, à rester attentif au moindre changement. Parfois, sa gorge se noue, son cœur s’emballe, et il se retient même de respirer, craignant de rendre sa présence détectable.

Un mouvement attire son attention, et son sang se fige dans ses veines.

Une silhouette noire et cagoulée se glisse dans la salle sans un bruit, souple et silencieuse. Et Tobio sait que c’est celui qu’il attend. Un instant, il est incapable de bouger, cloué au mur, ayant enfin devant les yeux son rival, son Némésis, son autre maléfique…

L’homme s’arrête devant le cube en verre, seul obstacle entre les saphirs et lui. Il est en pleine lumière, ainsi, et Kageyama distingue clairement tous ses vêtements d’un noir absolu, bottes, pantalon, une ceinture où sont accrochés toutes sortes d’accessoires, t-shirt à longues manches et gants… Et la cagoule, enfin, qui dissimule son visage. Il est grand, sûrement un peu plus que Kageyama, mince et bien bâti ; l’inspecteur retrouve en lui la photo qui avait relancé son enquête… C’est lui, songe-t-il le souffle coupé. C’est lui, c’est le bon voleur, l’unique, le virtuose, celui qu’il a attendu pendant des heures, qu’il a cherché pendant des mois.

Le cambrioleur inspecte soigneusement le cube en verre, fait quelques pas pour l’observer, choisir où il compte le percer. Il ne m’a pas vu, songe Kageyama ; et c’est sa chance lorsque le cambrioleur décide de lui tourner le dos pour s’attaquer au verre. Il tire un gadget de sa ceinture, probablement un laser ou quelque chose pour découper la glace…

Tobio se relève, dégaine, brandit son arme. II fait un pas en avant pour se tenir en pleine lumière et lance d’une voix forte, qu’il ne peut empêcher de trembler un peu :

-Ne bouge plus !

Il ne voit que le dos du cambrioleur, ses épaules larges qui s’affaissent un peu, sa main gantée qui retombe à son côté. Les doigts de Kageyama sont crispés autour de l’arme, son index prêt à presser la détente à tout instant… Comment va réagir le voleur ? l’attaquer ? s’enfuir ? Une goutte de sueur roule le long de sa tempe et sur la courbe de sa joue.

Lentement, très lentement, le cambrioleur se retourne vers lui. Sa main libre remonte doucement vers son visage… que fait-il ? Est-ce une ruse, un leurre ? Non, il saisit délicatement le rebord de sa cagoule. Les yeux de Tobio sont glués à cette main, à ce tissu sombre et élastique coincé entre deux doigts, et il sait qu’il néglige l’autre main, qui pourrait saisir une arme, mais il veut voir ce visage –qui est-ce ?

D’un geste leste, le cambrioleur ôte la cagoule. Des cheveux châtains et rebelles s’en échappent, encadrant un beau visage aux traits réguliers, aux grands yeux chocolat pétillant d’insolence. Un sourire étire ses lèvres au moment où il révèle son identité, éclatant comme toujours, à la fois victorieux et tendre :

-Salut, Tobio-chan. 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est reparti ! Deux autres chapitres attendent sagement leur publication après celui-ci, et l'histoire devrait prendre fin autour des chapitres 10 /11 !

Kageyama manque de lâcher son arme.

Les yeux démesurément écarquillés, il ne peut que regarder le visage d’Oikawa. Son voisin. Son petit-ami. Le cambrioleur prodige qu’il recherche depuis des mois.

Son cerveau essaie désespérément de superposer ces deux réalités, mais il n’y arrive pas, c’est impossible. _Impossible_. Oikawa ne peut pas être- le voleur ne peut pas être- plus rien ne fait sens, et Kageyama est incapable d’articuler quelque chose tant l’absurde de la situation le dépasse. Ses doigts, contractés autour de son revolver, sont pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

-Ne me tire pas dessus, s’il te plaît, feint de plaisanter Oikawa. Je veux vraiment ces saphirs.

Il fait volte-face et tourne délibérément le dos à Tobio, même en sachant l’arme pointée droit sur lui ; son attention revient sur le cube de protection, et il se saisit de nouveau de son laser.

Kageyama ne peut rien faire à part surmonter le choc. Le sentiment de trahison compresse sa poitrine. Oikawa n’a jamais été celui qu’il prétendait être, et ses mensonges, jusqu’où vont-ils, tout était-il donc faux ? Une simple ruse pour connaître les plans de la police ? Mais Tobio n’a pas le temps d’y réfléchir. Ignorant tous les sentiments de doutes et de douleur qui menacent de s’emparer de lui, il raffermit sa prise sur son arme :

-Pose ça, lève les mains.

Seul un léger rire lui répond, et Tobio connaît ce rire futile, il l’a détesté d’abord, et aimé ensuite –et l’entendre dans ce contexte lui fait profondément mal. Oikawa n’en a visiblement rien à faire, et découpe soigneusement le verre, concentré sur sa tâche.

-Tobio, Tobio-chan, chantonne le cambrioleur à voix basse. Tu ne t’en es jamais douté, pas même une seconde ?

Kageyama serre les dents, toujours engourdi par le choc. Oikawa a presque terminé avec le cube, ses gestes sont experts et précis.

-Tu m’as menti, murmure-t-il finalement, sans baisser son arme d’un millimètre. Depuis le début, tu mentais.

Oikawa extrait soigneusement le cercle de verre qu’il a découpé et le dépose au sol ; il daigne accorder un regard à Kageyama, louche un instant sur le revolver, puis sourit de nouveau :

-C’est faux, et tu le sais.

Même sans bouger, sans parler, Tobio se sent à bout de souffle. Deux images distinctes flottent dans sa tête, Oikawa, tellement léger et superficiel, simple sur tous les aspects... Et le cambrioleur, celui qui hantait les rêves de Tobio,  d’une intelligence redoutable, d’une ruse impitoyable, d’une technique parfaite. Son petit-ami qu’il croyait connaître. Son Némésis objet de fantasmes obscurs. Une seule et même personne.

Il n’ose pas tirer, regarde, à la fois anéanti et fasciné, Oikawa se pencher pour examiner le coffret ouvert recelant les saphirs.

Et Kageyama sait. Il sait qu’il a délibérément laissé de côté la piste de son voisin. Il aurait dû creuser toutes ces contradictions dans son comportement, toutes les questions –cette richesse étonnante, cette soif de domination, cette élégance qui dénotait avec son comportement habituel, tout ce qu’il aurait pu associer au voleur, s’il l’avait voulu, tout ce qu’il aurait pu découvrir, s’il avait choisi de poser une question plus pertinente lorsqu’Oikawa lui en avait laissé l’occasion, s’il avait choisi de demander autre chose que la confirmation de ses sentiments…

Oikawa avance ses doigts gantés, lentement, et rabat le couvercle sur les saphirs pour que ce soit plus commode à transporter. Puis il s’empare du coffret sans attendre, et tout va alors très vite.

Dès que les saphirs quittent leur socle, une alarme stridente se met à résonner, les fait sursauter, et une voix crie dans les couloirs –les gardiens ! Tobio comme Oikawa se retournent vers les portes, l’un le revolver à la main, l’autre le coffret dans les bras, et bizarrement le même air de panique est peint sur leurs visages ; quand soudain Oikawa, prestement, laisse tomber le laser, jette le coffret à Tobio, et l’inspecteur, par réflexe, le retient contre lui de sa main libre…

Et l’évidence lui tombe dessus alors que les pas et les voix des gardiens se rapprochent, et qu’Oikawa commence à reculer vers les ombres avec un dernier sourire mutin qui confirme ses craintes. Si quelqu’un du musée entre maintenant, il verra l’inspecteur, seul, avec le coffret dans les bras, le laser au sol, presque à ses pieds, le verre découpé. Et il n’y aura plus de doute pour eux, non plus pour la police, sur le véritable coupable…

Oikawa. En un clin d’œil, il a renversé la situation, trouvé sur qui rejeter la culpabilité de son vol avorté… Et tout le monde y croira, à cet inspecteur tellement investi dans son enquête, trop pour que ce ne soit pas suspect, qui sous couvert de chasser le cambrioleur ne faisait que dénicher des boucs émissaires et s’ouvrir l’accès aux musées…

 _C’est machiavélique_ , songe-t-il alors que les lueurs des lampes torches oscillent déjà sur le sol. Les gardiens vont surgir dans la salle d’une seconde à l’autre, et Tobio distingue vaguement Oikawa glisser vers l’autre porte, prêt à s’esquiver ni vu ni connu. C’est du pur génie.

_Mais tu ne m’auras pas comme ça._

Et alors il jette le coffret à travers la pièce, vers l’entrée où arrivent les gardiens ; les saphirs s’en échappent, se répandent sur le sol dans une marée bleue et cliquetante. Kageyama n’a pas le temps d’entendre les exclamations de surprise ; il se lance à la poursuite d’Oikawa dans le dédale de couloirs obscurs.

Le voleur court vite, mais lui aussi est bien entraîné ; il arrive sans trop de mal à sa hauteur, tend une main –pour quoi faire ? l’arrêter dans sa course ? doit-il se jeter sur lui et l’immobiliser au sol ? mais une nouvelle fois, Oikawa se révèle imprévisible et le premier à agir. Ses doigts se referment sur le poignet de Tobio en premier, et d’une voix haletante, complice, sensuelle presque, la même que lorsqu’il lui murmure à l’oreille dans le lit, il articule :

-Suis-moi, Tobio-chan.

Il accélère, et Kageyama manque de trébucher, les doigts toujours crispés sur son arme de service. Oikawa s’était donc sciemment laissé rattraper ? Tobio était pourtant persuadé de le poursuivre comme un ennemi… alors pourquoi vient-il de devenir son complice !? Tout va trop vite pour qu’il puisse protester, et il finit par s’en accommoder –pour l’instant, rien que pour l’instant, il rentre dans son jeu, ce sera pour mieux le maîtriser plus tard…

Oikawa l’entraîne avec lui à travers les couloirs obscurs, qu’il connaît visiblement par cœur, et s’arrête brutalement ; Kageyama lui fonce dedans sans le vouloir.

-Ici, chuchote Oikawa.

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et s’agrippe à une grille, située un peu au-dessous du plafond –l’entrée d’une bouche d’aération. Kageyama ouvre la bouche, mais déjà Oikawa fait céder la grille, et se hâte de s’agenouiller pour lui faire la courte échelle :

-T’es sérieux, là ? murmure Tobio d’une voix furieuse.

-Nous deux libres ou toi tout seul coupable, susurre Oikawa.

Le choix est vite fait, Kageyama ne veut ni se faire arrêter, ni lâcher son coupable. Il grimpe dans le conduit d’aération, tend les mains pour aider Oikawa à s’y hisser, et commence à ramper, sur les coudes et les genoux, pendant que le cambrioleur replace la grille derrière lui.

-Droite, indique Oikawa.

-La ventilation, marmonne Kageyama entre ses dents, tu passais par la ventilation.

-Pas systématiquement. Plus vite, maintenant.

Il ponctue ses propos d’une tape sur les fesses de Tobio, qui le précède, et un moment étrange, celui-ci voit pour la première fois les deux hommes se mêler, comme si du voleur venait d’émerger Oikawa, comme si ce dernier venait de passer sans transition de son appartement à ce conduit. Cette pensée le désarçonne un bref instant, mais il se reprend et rampe un peu plus vite, trop plein d’interrogations pour questionner ses gestes.

Il finit par apercevoir la lumière d’un lampadaire au bout du tunnel, et le vent froid qui s’engouffre dans le passage a une odeur de liberté. Il jauge la hauteur, puis saute sans trop hésiter et jette un regard circulaire autour de lui : ils sont une arrière-cour assez vaste, où sont stockés des poubelles et divers véhicules… Oikawa atterrit à côté de lui, et Tobio se retourne vers lui, prêt à lui demander _, et maintenant ?_ Oui, que faire maintenant ? L’emmener au commissariat –mais Oikawa n’obtempèrera pas comme ça, et s’ils se battent, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir le dessus –et l’arme de service pèse lourd dans sa main…

Avant qu’il ait le temps de parler, un fourgon blanc déboule à toute allure, les pneus crissant sur le macadam gelé, et s’arrête à quelques mètres d’eux à peine dans un dérapage contrôlé. Tobio n’enregistre rien de plus avant qu’Oikawa ne l’empoigne de nouveau par le bras, ouvre les portes arrières et se précipite à l’intérieur avec lui ; à peine sont-ils dedans que le fourgon redémarre tout aussi vivement, et le cambrioleur parvient à refermer les portes entre deux cahots.

Kageyama ne sait plus où donner de la tête, allant de découverte en découverte ; la ventilation comme passage secret ? Et maintenant un _complice_  ? Il ne sait même pas comment réagir –est-il lui-même devenu un complice, est-il un otage, il n’en sait strictement rien, tout va trop vite, les situations s’enchaînent sans cohérence.

Il tourne son regard vers le chauffeur, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns hérissés, dont il aperçoit dans le rétroviseur intérieur les yeux clairs. Le conducteur hausse un sourcil en jetant un regard derrière lui :

-Enlève-lui son arme, Oikawa.

-C’est bon, Iwa-chan, je lui fais confiance.

La mâchoire de Kageyama manqua de se décrocher. Confiance ? C’était une relation de confiance, maintenant ? Oui, oui bien sûr, avec son voisin et son petit-ami, c’en était une… mais cet homme qui lui fait face lui est complètement inconnu.

Tobio a besoin de faire le point. Les dernières minutes étaient d’une intensité telle qu’il a du mal à conserver son sang-froid ; le voilà assis sur le plancher d’une fourgonnette, avec le cambrioleur –cambrioleur qui se révèle être son petit-ami et voisin qu’il tenait pour un abruti, en réalité un des cerveaux criminels les plus puissants de son époque. Il s’est enfui avec lui, n’a strictement aucune idée de son statut, de ce qui va lui arriver, n’a pas non plus de certitude sur ce que les gardiens ont vu et encore moins sur l’état de leur relation amoureuse.

Il a simultanément envie de frapper Oikawa pour tous ces mensonges, tous ces non-dits pourtant d’une cruciale importance, toute cette manipulation dont il a encore du mal à discerner les limites ; et tout autant envie de se flageller pour son aveuglement. Il avait étudié la silhouette du voleur sur son cliché en long, en large, en travers, et il s’avérait que c’était le corps qu’il avait dans son lit chaque soir depuis des semaines ; il avait relevé des incohérences chez Oikawa sans réussir à leur donner un sens et sans, au fond, le vouloir. Et dire qu’il était censé être un inspecteur prodige ! Berné par un voleur qui s’était immiscé au plus profond de son quotidien, de son intimité même…

Le double sentiment de trahison et de déception lui noue la gorge. Et quand Oikawa s’assied à côté de lui et commence à parler de son insupportable voix enjouée « Tobio-chan, tu- », Kageyama lui met son poing en pleine tête.

La satisfaction qui s’empare de lui lorsque ses jointures rencontrent la pommette d’Oikawa et que celui-ci s’affale en arrière dans un bruit sourd est de courte durée. S’il est l’otage du cambrioleur et de son complice, il le paiera cher –mais « Iwa-chan » se contente de jeter un coup d’œil en arrière, Kageyama aperçoit même un rictus au coin de ses lèvres, et Oikawa se redresse avec peine, essuyant le sang d’une lèvre fendue tout en gémissant :

-T’es méchant…

Non, non, _non_ , se révolte une nouvelle fois le cerveau de Kageyama. Un criminel d’une telle envergure ne peut pas être l’être superficiel et geignard qui se tient face à lui. Ces mots, ces intonations, ce petit regard d’enfant vexé, c’est Oikawa, son Oikawa –mais la tenue noire qui lui colle au corps, les gants qu’il n’a pas ôtés, sont autant de preuves qu’il est aussi le voleur virtuose qu’il a traqué pendant des mois entiers.

-Tu l’as pas volé, marmonne « Iwa-chan », et Tobio croit halluciner.

-Tu dis ça parce que toi aussi, t’es qu’un butor, s’écrie Oikawa en se retournant vers le conducteur, piqué au vif, puis, se calmant un peu : Tobio, permets-moi de te présenter ma brute de meilleur ami, Iwa-chan.

-Iwaizumi Hajime, se présente le conducteur en le fixant dans son rétroviseur.

-K-Kageyama Tobio, bafouille l’inspecteur.

Ils sont loin de paraître hostiles, et pour peu, il se serait cru dans une rencontre officielle avec les amis de son copain –et il se rend compte qu’il n’a jamais songé à demander à Oikawa s’il avait des amis, qu’il ne s’est jamais vraiment intéressé à ce qu’il faisait… et comment aurait-il pu se douter ?

-Tu… C’est ton complice ? demande-t-il finalement. Tu avais quelqu’un pour t’aider dans tous ces vols ?

Oikawa éclate d’un rire futile :

-Ah, non, pas du tout ! Je travaille toujours tout seul ! Mais là, c’était exceptionnel, tu étais dans le musée, les probabilités étaient fortes pour qu’on en arrive là –donc j’ai envoyé un message à Iwa-chan pour qu’il passe nous chercher, même si j’avoue que j’ai cru un moment que cette tête de mule refuserait de m’aider !

Il rit à nouveau, et Kageyama reste bouche bée. Oikawa savait qu’il serait dans le musée. Il l’avait repéré avant même d’entrer dans la salle aux saphirs, et adapté ses plans en fonction… Comment ? Avait-il décelé le mensonge dans le prétexte de Tobio, lorsqu’il avait justifié son absence ce soir-là ? Avait-il des outils capables de détecter une présence humaine autrement que par la vue ?

Une autre pensée lui vient, le heurte avec violence : celle qu’Oikawa, même en le sachant à l’intérieur, a tout de même poursuivi son cambriolage. Il devait pourtant se douter que toute la vérité allait être révélée à ce moment… Et ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il veut lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait risqué de tout compromettre entre eux –la question accordée au restaurant, et même avant, toutes ces phrases commencées sans jamais être finies…

-Tu savais, déclare-t-il donc d’une voix rauque, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du cambrioleur. Tu savais que j’allais te démasquer, et pourtant, tu es venu quand même.

Il veut l’entendre d’Oikawa, mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire si aisément, et se contente d’un petit sourire de travers :

-Je voulais absolument ces saphirs. Ils me faisaient penser à tes yeux.

Kageyama reste sans voix pendant qu’Iwaizumi s’étouffe au volant, incapable de savoir s’il se sent touché ou consterné. Oikawa poursuit, bombant fièrement le torse et fermant les yeux :

-Peu importe, au fond ; en tant que cambrioleur de haut calibre, je peux revendiquer un butin qu’aucun autre ne s’est approprié avant moi, à savoir le cœur même de l’inspecteur qui me poursuit…

Kageyama cille. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Oikawa se retrouve de nouveau allongé sur le plancher du fourgon, cette fois vérifiant que son nez n’est pas cassé, tandis que Tobio masse son poing droit avec un regard sombre.

-Ne vous entretuez pas non plus, commente Iwaizumi.

-Crétin fini ! s’exclame Kageyama sans l’écouter, fixant Oikawa d’un regard noir. Je ne suis pas un butin de vol, espèce de détraqué ! C’était ça, ta cible ? Me briser le cœur ? Tu mériterais que je fiche une balle quelque part !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait quand je t’en ai laissé l’occasion ? demande Oikawa, nullement impressionné.

Il lui jette un regard amusé, bien conscient que Kageyama n’avait pas réussi à saisir l’occasion de l’arrêter au musée.

Tobio préfère s’enfermer dans un silence borné. Son arme est posée près de lui, mais c’est un regard vide qu’il pose sur elle –Oikawa a raison. Dès qu’il a su que c’était lui, il s’est retrouvé paralysé, incapable de tirer, incapable de le blesser. Les choses ne sont pas différentes à présent… Tout ça à cause de ce maudit piège, de cette stratégie tout sauf honnête qu’Oikawa a mise en place et d’où il clame ce stupide butin –faire que Kageyama tombe amoureux de lui au point que ses sentiments l’empêchent d’agir le moment venu. Et cela a parfaitement fonctionné.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il se sent dépassé. Impuissant. Il a l’impression d’avoir lui-même enterré toutes ses chances de résoudre son enquête avec succès, d’avoir lui-même sapé toutes ses stratégies –tout ça en se laissant aller à s’autoriser un peu de faiblesse, en se permettant une unique faille, …et celle-ci avait pour nom Oikawa. C’était une erreur qu’il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Il remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sentant douloureusement les cahots de la route. Oikawa est debout, accoudé contre le siège passager pour faire la discussion à Iwaizumi, et malgré lui, Tobio laisse ses yeux courir sur son corps, sur les longues jambes qu’il connaît bien, sur la taille mince et les épaules larges que les vêtements noirs et moulants mettent en valeur, même dans l’obscurité.

Tout ce qu’il a partagé avec Oikawa… n’était-ce qu’une mascarade ? Un sinistre jeu où il aurait fallu ne jamais tomber amoureux ? Kageyama voulait bien croire au hasard, mais que le voleur qu’il recherche s’installe pile en face de chez lui, ça lui semblait tout de même fort. Oikawa avait sciemment voulu se rapprocher de lui, et toutes ses techniques pour s’inviter chez lui n’étaient en fait qu’une ruse grossière pour se renseigner sur ses activités.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il affirmé ne pas avoir menti ? Pourquoi était-il entré dans la salle où se trouvait justement l’inspecteur ?

Tout s’entremêle dans sa tête, et il garde le silence. Les seules lumières qui lui parviennent sont celles de lampadaires et les phares des voitures. Finalement, Oikawa s’accroupit face à lui et tend une main dans sa directement.

-Tobio-chan, dit-il gentiment, donne-moi ton téléphone.

Kageyama lève son regard sur lui. Oikawa est tellement beau comme ça, songe-t-il malgré lui, à peine éclairé par la lueur pâle du dehors, sauf pour ses yeux dans lesquels dansent les reflets de lumière. Il obtempère sans résister, dépose son portable dans la paume d’Oikawa en se demandant un instant si Hinata a cherché à le joindre. La question ne se pose plus quand le cambrioleur transmet l’appareil à Iwaizumi, qui baisse sa vitre et le jette par la fenêtre.

-Ce serait contrariant qu’ils nous localisent, explicite Oikawa.

-Où est-ce qu’on va ? demande finalement Kageyama.

Cela fait déjà un moment qu’ils roulent, et ils sont assurément en train de quitter la capitale. Mais pour aller où ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire, Tobio ? s’amuse Oikawa, éclatant d’un rire superficiel.

Kageyama fronce les sourcils :

-Quoi, je suis ton otage, c’est ça ?

-Ma foi, je ne sais pas encore exactement, sourit le cambrioleur.

Ses dents blanches semblent luire dans la faible luminosité ; tout d’un coup, il ressemble à un prédateur.

-Tout dépendra de ce que les autorités croiront. Peut-être que je me servirai de toi comme otage, ou je te laisserai partir contre une promesse de silence… Peut-être que je vais abandonner ton cadavre là où personne ne le retrouvera, achève-t-il dans un murmure, laissant son index glisser sur la joue de Tobio, puis le long de son cou.

Un frisson remonte le long de l’échine de Kageyama. De la peur ? De l’extase ? Le danger lui a toujours fait cet effet-là, et il soutient le regard de son ravisseur. Les yeux d’Oikawa sont magnifiques, érotiques, mortels.

-Ou peut-être bien que je vais te garder, mon petit Tobio, minaude-t-il finalement sans cesser de le toucher, son doigt effleurant désormais la lèvre inférieure de l’inspecteur. Peut-être que je vais te séquestrer jusqu’à ce que tu développes le syndrome de Stockholm.

 _Pas la peine_ , songe Kageyama malgré lui alors qu’Oikawa se redresse ; _je suis déjà fou de toi, peu importe qui tu es._

-Dors, maintenant. On a encore de la route.

Son souffle est une caresse, sa voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure. Ses doigts se perdent un instant dans les cheveux de Tobio, les ébouriffent gentiment ; et Kageyama rumine, posant sa tête sur ses genoux dans l’espoir de prendre un peu de repos, j _’ai perdu cette enquête le jour où je t’ai rencontré._

_Mais est-ce que j’y ai gagné quelque chose ?_


End file.
